My ninja Machete man!
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: 'When love is not madness, it is not love' When Addison-Grace goes on a camping trip with her abusive older brother, she feels unsafe and unhappy until Jason Voorhees comes into the picture. Who is Godzilla? Why is Freddy back? Who is Karma? SEQUEL IS UP LOVELIES :D
1. Chapter 1

_**REWRITE! :D :D YAY!**_

* * *

><p>'<span>It's Friday, Friday<span>

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend' Addison-Grace sighed. She ruffled her caramel brown hair and placed her red cap back on...backwards. Her dark brown eyes scanned the whole car, she hated nearly everyone there. Even her brother...he's evil! Addison- Grace was a tomboy; everyone thought that she really was one...which is cruel! She wore black baggy jeans, teal hoodie and red converse. She glanced out the window, trying to drift her mind from something other than the rubbish playing on the cheap, second hand radio. Really? Who listens to that anymore? Answer: No one. But her brother can't get that out of this thick skull. She sighed and glanced back to the bopping head in the seat in front of her.

"TURN THAT JUNK OFF" She shouted over the booming music.

"Calm your horses" Tom spoke up. Tom is Addie's older brother; he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was quite tall and was made from giant muscles. One look and you could mistake him for the child version of Godzilla...Okay, maybe she was being over dramatic. He wore a green T-shirt, brown trousers and green trainers. You could guess that his favourite colour was green... Sarcasm! Yay...

"Don't patronize me, Thomas" She growled, knowing that this was the only time she could tease him.

"Such big word for such a little girl" He grinned, looking back and turning to the right sharply.

She smacked her head on the window, and raised her hand to caress the throbbing pain "I'LL FEED YOU TO THE FLESH EATING PENGUINS" She shouted. They all laughed at her "Hey, don't mock me!" She frowned.

"We're not" Lizzie spoke up, still laughing. She was a Goth; she took no shit but was pretty nice. She had long black hair that was dyed and black eyes that were contacts. Lizzie was Addie's favourite out of Tom's friends. Lizzie was currently dating Jack. She wore a black T-shirt over a long black jumper, short black skirt with net tights, and giant black boots. Addie could've considered her as a friend... Not quite though.

"CARRY ON AND I'LL GET THE COOKIE MONSTER ALL UP ON YOUR ASS QUICKER THEN USAIN BOLT!" She shouted at them.

"Why Usain Bolt?" Jack asked. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was like ken and Lizzie was like Halloween Barbie. No-one really expected them two to become a couple but it happened and lasted for 3 years. He flirted with everything breathing creature (aka he's a douche and a complete man-whore). He was the golden boy; great at everything, top in class and one of the popular guys.

"...because he's awesome and fast" Addie childishly answered, pouting and crossing her arms "BUT THE COOKIE MONSTER WILL GET YOU!" She pointed to them all.

"What's he gonna do...eat us?" They all laughed at her again. Tom smugly grinned, feeling proud of his childish comeback.

"He will when I smear cookie dough on you or just your balls" She growled. They stopped laughing and glanced at each other.

"You didn't bring cookie dough with you, did you?" Tom asked curiously.

"No..." She kicked the packet under her bag.

"C'mon Tom, you know she lives of the stuff" Jack grinned.

"I DO NOT" Addie argued, pft who the hell does he think he is, thinking he knows her!

"He does have a point, Addie" Addie turned her death glare on Anne. Anne was a fake girl, she goes out with Tom. She has bleached hair and blue eyes. She was fully tanned and always wore skimpy clothes. Addie always wondered what her brother saw in her. They all laughed at her while she sulked. She was the youngest one, her being only 16 years old while the rest were 19. They always teased her and treated her like shit. She saw a sign coming up, Camp Crystal Lake. She sighed, FINALLY!

The camp wasn't bad at all, the lake was beautiful; it shimmered and reflected the colours from the sunset and there were lots of wild life. Tom made a sharp stop which made everyone nearly fling out the window (being over dramatic of course). Addie grabbed her bags and got out.

"TAXED CABIN THREE" She shouted and ran inside the abandoned shelter. She opened the almost broken door and lots of birds flew out "Shit" She silently cursed. She walked in and the dust filled her lungs, she immediately coughed and took a sip of the bottled water. It wasn't that bad, at least the bed was in good shape! It wasn't that big but not to small either, the bed was in the far corner and the dresser was in the corner too. She saw that she had a bathroom...thank god! She decided to unpack all her crap now then later.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, she heard a knock on the door "COME IN" She shouted, flicking a page of the book (which she didn't really care about). Jack walked in and cleared his throat almost asking for her permission to be noticed.

"Tom said he wants you outside in half an hour" She nodded, flicked a page and noticed that he was still stoof there. She rolled her eyes, Jack stared at her for a few second before Addie spoke up.

"Is that all or what?" She snapped he just walked out "pft pervert". She put in her earphones and decided that next time he does that she will get the cookie monster. Suddenly the music stopped and she stopped "DAMMIT, I forgot my charger" She ripped the earphone's out and threw her book on the bed. She heard a weird noise and froze, the book was now forgotten as was the charger. She walked outside; she heard nothing so decided to go back inside her cabin. She heard a bang from Cabin 2; she knocked on the door and walked inside. She saw something that innocent eyes shouldn't see-

"Wanna join?" He winked at her. Addie pulled a disgusted face and crossed her arms defensively. Feeling as if her innocence was violated, she answered with a small and stubborn voice.

"No I'm fine" She walked out and took a deep breath. She walked back in to her cabin and decided to read again. As the minutes went by the louder they got, she sighed heavily and placed her book down. "Jesus, they're like rabbits!" She growled. She saw that it was 25 past 8 and it was getting dark, she knew it wasn't a good idea to come here near autumn She decided to go outside and get some fresh air, also she needed to see what Tom wanted. She saw Tom making out with Anne, she cleared her throat and bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Tom growled, she flinched and bit her lip nervously.

"You wanted me out here" Tom tensed up and sighed, rolling his eyes he waved her off.

"Oh yeah, get the food and drinks" She rolled her eyes and walked away towards their ride. This was how the rest of the trip was going to be, her doing chores for everyone else.

"Man, I swear skivvy is written on my forehead" She muttered under her breath. She got out the giant trunk and grabbed a giant bin bag of food and drinks. She set the up on the table and sat down on one of the logs. The four companions were paired up, leaving her out and made her feel silly for even coming.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Jack gave her a seductive smirk, she gave him a disgusted and bored look.

"Do us all a favour and keep your thoughts to yourself pervert" He took a giant sip of beer, something that Addie hated. Why did she hate it? Too many reasons! It didn't even taste that nice either... Ew...

"Want some?" Lizzie offered, understanding how uncomfortable she was feeling. Addie shifted and crossed her legs.

"I don't drink" She replied. Lizzie nodded and continued drinking. It was silent then Tom decided to speak up.

"Hey Addie, have you heard about that Jason Voorhees story?" Jason Voor-what? She had no idea who he was! Did she really have to either? There's no point!

"Nope, I don't care since it's probably some shit" She stated boldly, feeling protected in her small, caged position.

"Well they say he use to attend camp here, he was deformed-" Tom started.

"Like some fugly shit or something" Jack stated – the evil twat! Who does golden boy think he was? THE GREAT WIZARD OF OZ?!

"THAT'S OFFENSIVE" Addie shouted, clearly feeling annoyed at the guys behaviour.

"Okay guys calm it. Anyway, the kids bullied him. One day the consolers weren't watching the children-"

"Who would though when they can fuck each other?" Jack interrupted, _'that freak' _Addie thought while glaring at the guy.

"-that day Jason drowned in the lake. He came back and killed whoever entered the camp. He can never die either" Tom grinned, feeling proud that he finished the story without passing out from too much beer.

"Poor Jason" Addie said and Jack scoffed while taking a sip of his beer.

"You feel sorry for the ugly fuck?" He said bewildered, Addie sighed knowing the feeling of being bullied by pathetic idiots.

"Yeah, he was bullied for something he can't control like his looks, right now you're bullying him. Then the outcome of that was the poor boy not living his life to the fullest because of some stupid adults that can't control their hormones and people like you" Addie explained. She didn't believe the story but still felt the need to defend the poor boy. They all laughed at her except Lizzie, Lizzie was the smart one that actually had a heart.

"I think she's right guys it's cruel" Lizzie agreed but was silenced by Golden boy.

"What babe so you would leave me for the ugly twat?" Jack mused, crushing the can of beer and throwing it behind him, then getting another.

"YOU'RE THE TWAT" Addie shouted getting really annoyed, she looked at the fire and saw lots of paper "A-Are they my d-drawings?" She asked with tear filled eyes. She was stunned that he would do such a cruel thing. She needed them! How could he?!

"Yeah well we had to find some shit to set fire too" Jack stated with a shrug. Addie looked at her brother with a shocked face.

"Y-You let him?" She asked while her throat closed and eyes burnt. He looked down and shrugged, heh, he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER; YOU KNEW I NEED THEM PICTURES TO GO TO COLLEGE IN NEW YORK!" She screamed.

"And-" SLAP. Everyone froze; Addie looked at her brother's marked face. He wasn't always an ass, only when he had a few drinks. It all started when her parents died, he drunk away all his problems and hit her. He abused her and pretended that he didn't care. She looked into his hazel eyes, they were glazed over and fiery with rage "ADDIE" He went for her and she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she heard his ragged breathing behind her. She had to get away, but she knew there was no escape.

"DON'T TOM" Lizzie shouted, attempting to stop the beating. She dropped the can on the floor and chased after them. He grabbed Addies hair and threw her to the ground. He kicked her and she screamed in pain. He repeated the same move 5 times before he straddled her; he punched her and beat her. He suddenly froze, his eyes bulged out and his breathing stopped. She let out a loud sob, blood dripped out of his mouth. It was like everything slowed down, she whimpered and shifted.

"Addie" He whispered his voice was raspy. She looked down and saw a bloody machete where his heart should be. A small wail came from her throat, the noise didn't sound right coming from her. Her breathes came out in short, harsh puffs. He fell on top of her, she could never forget the way his eyes just stared at her, once full of rage now empty. They were empty just like his heart. The weight was lifted off her and she saw a giant figure towering over her, she saw a hockey mask, it was dirty and all scratched up. The bloke was...giant! Stuff baby Godzilla...he was bloody GODZILLA! Her eyes widened in fear, she turned her head and saw Lizzie's body on the floor. She tried to crawl over to her and wanted Lizzie just to wake up, all of them to wake up and laugh. For the giant guy to take off his mask, and Jack to laugh, telling her how she should've seen her face.

She looked back at Godzilla, she shifted away from him and wiped her nose with her muddy sleeve. She shot up on her feet and ran. She felt the wind slap her abused face and her run was now a limp. She felt a fiery sensation around her rib cage but she didn't care. It's better than dying in the hands of Godzilla with that... that piece of metal. She turned her head and attempted to run faster; how could she get out of her?! She saw a giant tree and hid behind it, hoping to calm her heavy breaths and racing heart. Her mind was going into overdrive as she thought of different ways she could get out of this situation but it always came to a bad conclusion- death.

"This is original" She sarcastically said to herself while rolling her eyes, trying to light up the situation. She heard the thudding footsteps come to a stop, she tried quieting her wheezy breaths but it didn't turn out well. She peered behind the tree and saw that no-one was there. She sighed in relief, she turned back around and saw. She managed to get out a squeak then ran. She turned around and ran into a tree "WHAT THE HELL?!" She held her nose "Damn, I'm trying to run away from a guy with a giant machete and I keep running into things...This is not cool" She then passed out...


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know that Jason isn't suppose to talk but it's fanfiction and the only way this story could work is if he talked. Sorry to those who doesn't like him speaking :/**_

* * *

><p>She woke up feeling dazed, her nose was throbbing and she had a giant headache. The first thing she remembered was her brother dying, she loved him with all her heart but he was a beast. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and saw a pile of dead bodies, the smell was rotten! She back up and hit something solid. She held her breath, maybe if she stayed still it might think she was a tree... that's not gonna work. She turned her head and saw Godzilla from the night before. She went to scream but it lumped up in her throat like a train crash. She saw a rat and said the first thing she could think of.<p>

"BITE RAT, BITE" she sighed, if only the rat was the rat from teenage ninja turtles... She looked back at the masked man and knew he was probably laughing "DONT YOU MOCK ME!" She shouted feeling angry, but froze realising who was in charge and who was the one carrying a giant machete.

"**You don't get to make orders around here" **He said, his voice was husky and ruff. She felt herself blush from humiliation; she frowned and crossed her arms.

"And you do!" She sarcastically stated.

"**Matter of fact, yes I do" **She can imagine him smugly grinning, she sulked slightly and thought '_This isn't playful teasing, I'M TALKING TO A MURDERER!' _

"Listen, no-one tells me what to do" She sternly threatened. He glared and she backed away "Okay, maybe I'll make an exception for you!"

"**Calm down, remember I saved you last night" **He said, clearly stating a point.

"Oh yeah cause chasing me around with a sword-thing really is saving me" She rolled her eyes. He tensed up and stormed out, slamming the door- wait! There was a door! She mentally slapped herself. A awkward silence filled the room, she stood up and walked over to the door. She stratched her head and felt stupid for even thinking of apologising.

"I'm sorry just... I kinda get snappy, like what most people do when a giant masked man with a sword thingy-"

"**MACHETE" **He shouted.

"-chases you, kills your brother and then takes you somewhere that you didn't even know exists" She awkwardly said. She heard him sigh and he strolled back in.

"**My mum was right" **He said, she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Where is your mum?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't here. If her sons batshit crazy then her brains must be a bag full of cats... crazy. She shuddered and shook her head.

"**In my head" **Her eyebrow was raised even higher, damn he was the one with the brains that resembled a bag full of cats!

"Excuse me, that isn't a good sign living with voices in your head, maybe you should get some therapy-"

"**Do you even know what happened here?" **He asked, sitting down and opened his legs in a relaxed slouch.

"Well, does it look like it?" She rolled her eyes, Jason felt like ripping those eyes out it was really annoying him. Maybe if she rolled them enough times they'll roll out of her head, he smirked and felt glee.

"**This is gonna be a loonnngg night" **He murmured to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oooooooohhhh, I get it now! So, you're a zombie technically" She reasoned out, putting the story together.

"**Yes...wait-what?" **He furrowed his brows making his mask move.

"Well you are technically a zombie because you're all like coming back to life and...Stuff..." She stood up "Well nice meeting you" She went to leave but was stopped by Jasons large arm. How could a guy be so big and dead?! He glared down at her and gestured her the question in mind '**Where are you going?**' He guessed she wasn't as stupid as he thought, she seem to understand the gesutres.

"You'll have to wait and dot...dot...dot" She grinned; he stood up and grabbed her wrist "OKAY!" She shook free from his lazy grip "Geez, who lit the fuse in your tampon? I need a pee" She answered, blushing from the sheer humiliation and stupidity of the situation. He grabbed her wrist harder and pulled her out of the room. He pointed to a small hole dug in the ground that was just outside the house "What- NO- NO WAY I'M NOT PEEING IN THAT! I would've thought a man like you would have more class" He rolled his eyes at her snobby facial expression. He pushed her towards the hole and gripped the machete harder, she put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm going sheesh...are you just gonna stand there?" She asked frowning. He nodded "OH HELL NO!" She pushed him but he didn't move, she sighed in defeat "FINE but look away" He nodded and looked away. She was about to go but he looked back at her "YOU FREAKING PERVERT LOOK AWAY- NO! GO AWAY NOW!" She ordered. He rolled his eyes and stratched his neck.

"**Women"** he murmured

"Errmmm EXCUSE ME?" She asked shouting. He shrugged, not wanting to repeat himself to this insufferable woman."What is that suppose to mean?" She said placing her hand on her hips, so she did know what he said! He squinted his eyes at her and huffed.

"**Just go to the toilet" **He sighed. She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

She muttered curses under her breath while pulling up her trousers "So..." He rolled his eyes.

"**Why didn't mom tell me to kill you?"** He muttered to himself, but she had to be a smartass and answer.

"I'm hurt...I-I thought we were friends!" She mocked placing her petit hand over her heart. He slammed her onto the wall of the cabin and placed the machete over her throat. She gulped and struggled slightly, but untensed realising he wasn't letting go any time soon.

"**I'll kill you if you continue**"She shook and gulped, the teas stung her eyes. She was scared- No, she was terrified. She always was sarcastic in these situations, it made her feel comfortable and stronger then she actually is. She felt like a helpless mouse being attacked by a gang of cats.

"S-Sorry...p-please don't" She sniffled, the tears dropped off her cheek and onto his machete. He looked down at his life long compainion and back at the woman. She was nothing, she didn't even deserve to touch the end of his machete. None of these teenager did. But he had to, for his mum.

"_Let go off her Jason_" His mother cooed in his head, he relaxed and pulled away. Addie flinched as her personal space was no longer being violated by the masked man. Did she feel threatened? Yes. Could she do anything about it? No. She would have to wait for her time, for her life to end in this now horrid place.


	5. Chapter 5

After the tense incident, they atmosphere between the two were back to normal... well about as normal as you could get in this sort of situation. He raised his eyebrow at her and folded his arms. She bit her lip in concentration and closed her eyes, feeling the blood rush to her head. He was slightly curious of the womans strange behaviour; when he was younger girls didn't act like this! He pointed to her and she frowned. He pointed again and she made a small sound of realisation. She fell down and rubbed her head.

"Trying to kill time, since you're boring" She replied. She admitted that she pushed her luck with the extra part at the end.

"**And you resorted to this?" **He asked, he glanced at her pained face.

"...Yeah" She wiggled back and tried the postition again. This was suppose to be calming but she was just getting stressed!

"**Well, I didn't think that you were that bored" **She stared at him currently in a handstand...against the wall. She felt a tight grip around her ankle, the floor below her was gone and she began freaking out. She looked up and frowned angrily.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" She shouted, she really didn't enjoy being dangled in the air by her ankle by a serial killer. He shrugged and decided to mock her.

"**Trying to kill time, since you're boring" **She could tell he was grinning, she folded her arms and pouted.

"MEANIE!" She looked away from him, forgetting that she was upside down. She felt the blood rush to her head "LET ME DOWN!"

"**Wrong words**" He let her ankle go and she landed with a thud, in a giant heap on the floor. She huffed in annoyance and sat up.

"What's the big idea?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Jason nodded and she growled. She didn't like the fact he was in charge of her fate; to live or to die. That idea left a sour taste in her mouth, he couldn't be that cruel could he? 'He's a serial killer Addie, of course he wouldn't even blink while snapping your neck-' She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the horrid thought of dying at this young age. She was suppose to be going to New York, going to college and become an artist... Instead she was stuck her with a zombie... She could always write a story (if she ever got out).

"**Lets walk**" He stood up and walked out the door. It took a few seconds for her to decode his muffled sentence, stand up and run after him (with a sore ankle).

"Hey! Wait for me!" She called after him, he sighed and knew he would have to stay with this pest.


	6. Chapter 6

Addie sighed, the air was quiet...too quiet. She glanced at the side and saw Jason looking around. To say she was bored was a complete understatement of the year.

"Jason" She blurted out suddenly. He turned his head to her and tilted his head, wondering why this cursed woman was interrupting his peaceful, Jason time.

"**What?**" He asked looking down at her.

"Where are we going?" She tilted her head to show her confusion.

"**I set traps to kill anyone or anything in Camp**" She knitted her eyebrows together and innocently asked.

"Why?"

"**Because I dont like people here**" He rolled his eyes like it was old information and completely normal.

"Why?"

"**I just don't**" He was really getting annoyed with her.

"Why?"

"**Silence**" He cut her off with a hiss.

"...Why?" He let out of fustrated groan. If he killed her now then it would be over and down with, he could have peace in his camp once again.

"**Because I told you too**" The machete felt very heavy in his hand, knowing it was there and that he wasn't allowed to use it on this girl frustrated him to no end.

"Oh...Okay" It was back to awkward silence. It was quiet breezy outside, the leaves were a beautiful green and orange colour. The tree's hovered over them, making her feel quite paranoid and small. She felt like something was going to jump out on her and she knew that Jason wouldn't protect her... In fact, he would be happy that she was gone. In the distance a twig snapped, Jason yanked Addies arm so she was behind him "W-What is it?" She whispered. He just shrugged, looking tense and predatory. He slowly walked forward with Addie trailing behind him.

"MIKE PUT ME DOWN" She grimaced at the annoying girl screaming, knowing it was affecting Jason 10 times worse almost made her smile.

"NEVER" The gruffy male voice shouted, Addie asumed that was Mike...Pft idiots. She heard a higher pitched scream and Addie growled in annoyance. She rolled her eyes and whispered.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked while glancing at Jason, he would sort out this problem- Whoa, evil thoughts. Addinson felt disgusted with these thoughts but she can't avoid the unavoidable!

"**We need to lure them in**" Jason whispered to himself, not really noticing Addie but she has to be apart of the plan for it to work. Or else it would just be messy, and Jason didn't really feel like dumping 7 mushy bodies in the river.

"Wait-what? WE?!" She hissed.

"**Maybe we could use bait**" He glanced at her, seeing if she would peice the puzzle together.

"Bait" She said high pitched. He looked at her, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes "What...You-Me...No. Nope. No way" He looked at her, she could almost she the smirk behind his mask and she knew she couldn't get out of this.

* * *

><p>"HELP ME" She ran towards the group of hormone raging teenagers; her clothes were all ripped and dirt covered every inch on her skin. She stopped and ran a hand through her hair full of leaves "You need to help me!" She faked cried and fell to the floor rather pathetically.<p>

"What's wrong?" A girl about 16 walked over with a sympathetic look on her face. The woman placed a hand on Addie's shoulder and bit her lip nervously.

"This man w-with am-m-machete-" She said between sobs and pants. She burried her face in her dirty hands, trying to cover up her smirk and she knew that it would come.

"Where is he, love?" She looked up and darkly replied.

"Behind you" The girl turned around and Jason stabbed her. She screamed and her eyes widened in panic "Where are the rest?" Jason shrugged and pointed all around them "Oh, they ran away" He nodded.

His eyes warned her to stay where she was, and if she moved she would be killed without a second thought. He stalked away and she sat down fiddling with her ripped top. She shivered as a gust of wind blew rather harshly and her bottom lip trembled. She was so cold, and the 'clothes' weren't doing the job right. They weren't covering her up or keeping her warm. "Hurry up Jason" She mumbled, she was now fiddling with a leaf that floated on her lap and sighed loudly " I think I may die of hypothermia or something" She glanced around and brought her knee's up to her chest then rocked in a ball. She knew she was being over dramatic but she just wanted to moan about something... She's a hormonal woman, of course she's going to moan!

About 15 minutes past and Jason walked back with lots of blood on him, he grabbed her bicep and dragged her back to their 'home'. She didn't question what he did or why he did it. She simply stayed in silence and tried to understand why Jason let her live...


	7. Chapter 7

Addie wasn't really counting the days she spent with Jason, but she didn't care. It's not like anyone was waiting for her to come home... Well, her house. Not her home. She didn't have a home. They had an understanding, she doesn't make him angry and he wouldn't hurt her. She kicked the dirty floor underneath her, she was mind numbingly bored and she knew Jason wasn't there for her own entertainment. He spent his time sharpening his machete, and staring at her. She wouldn't really mind but she couldn't see whether he was smiling or frowning because of the mask, now she comes to that subject she's never seen him without his mask. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, she was thinking too much.

"Jason" She called out, with no answer "...Jason!" She called louder. She inhaled deeply "JASON!" She shouted. She heard a deep, huffy sigh from the other room and heavy footsteps. He walked into the room and held his arms out in a 'What am I suppose to do about that?' kind of way. "I'm bored" She whined, slumping her shoulders and feeling sorry for herself. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and came up with an idea."Can we go out again?" She asked, she looked up at him hopefully.

"**Whatever**" She brightly smiled and he sighed; why did he put up with her?

_'Jason, be nice. She's special' _Pamela Voorhees voice spoke angelically in his voice. He sighed again as she ran up behind him. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. He dropped her wrist and they walked down to the woods; she looked at the trees and leaves. Admiring the view, she happily smiled and quietly cheered. She knew that she was getting on Jason's nerves but she needed the excerise. The breeze blew the brunettes hair and caressed her face. Smiling she looked at Jason and asked.

"Can we got back now?" It was getting dark, afterall they did leave at 8PM. He nodded, they turned around and went home. She got into bed and stared at the wooden wall opposite her, a couple of minutes later the bed titled at Jason got in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jason didn't knwo why he didn this, it was like a automatic response. It was routine. She would go to bed, go to sleep, and he would come in and sleep next to her. She didn't dare question his motives and he didn't question himeself. They fell alseep...

'_She found herself in a boiler room, she felt the heat rush to her flushed face and wiped some sweat of her face. She heard a menacing chuckle and footsteps. The noise of metal screeching together attacked her fragile ears, she covered them hoping to block the sound out. She couldn't concentrate on where the noise was coming from, she panicked and looked around frantically. She felt warm breathing on her neck and turned around to reveal a badly burnt man. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, the man was wearing a sweater which looked like a...christmas sweater. She shook her head at the silly thought, the man crookedly smiled showing his yellow stained teeth. His cold, blue eyes narrowed on her face, he brought up his hand which was covered in a glove full of knives. Her eyes widened in fear and suprise. Why was he here? Was she even capable of thing up something so... so scary? She already had one scary man with a machete in her life, she most certainly didn't need another! _

_"W-What's going on?" She asked, mentally hitting herself for stuttering. He bitterly laughed "Who are you?" He rolled his eyes, they all asked the same questions. Maybe they felt comfort knowing more things about him, afterall people fear the unknown. And he certainly wanted to be known, known for all the murders and crying family memebers of the deceased._

_"Freddy Krueger, and don't you forget it" His deep voice answered, she felt herself shiver at the harsh coldness of the voice. She heard an angelic voice calling her name, Freddy grinned and waved "Goodbye, for now"'_

Addie awoke and looked over to see Jason, his eyes showing concern "**Addie?**" He asked, her body felt cold as the breeze blew over her sweaty body "**Are you okay?**" He asked, she bit her lip and sighed. He shouldn't care and she shouldn't care about a silly dream... It was just a dream! But can dream evoke such terror, he was just one man in a christmas sweater!

"I-I'm fine" She answered, in her stomach was a horrible feeling. The feeling you get when you aren't listening in class and the teacher calls on you to answer a question... except this was ten times worse. She looked around and sighed lying back down "Just a bad dream"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason narrowed his eyes at the young girl sat on the floor, her black eyes looked confused and haunted. Her face was scrunched up in a wierd expression, he sighed as the girl finally noticed his prensence. She resembled a lost puppy that was kicked out onto the streets. She was definitely as helpless as a puppy, with just one twist of his hand he could snap her neck. It would be quick and painless- No Jason, you're not allowed!

"Oh, hi" She said, her voice was unenergetic. He frowned and balled up his hands into fists. Why was she acting this way? Wasn't she suppose to be happy all the time, with her irritating questions and childish laughter? Instead, she was replaced by a depressed little girl. He frowned, did he really want the old Addison back? The annoying Addinson back when he now has a quiet, silent Addinson. Maybe he finally got through to her and pushed her over to insanity. That would be quite funny to see but he was getting seriously annoyed by her attitude. Why did he even care anyway? Maybe he could get his work done... What work though? He had nothing to do but kill people and sharpen his machete. He has set up all the traps he needs and there's really nothing else he could do.

_'Ask her what's wrong, Jason. My special little girl might be hurt' _His mothers voice ordered softly.

"**What's wrong?**' He asked, following his mothers orders. She sighed and glanced up at him, her black eyes were glazed over with worry. She shook her head and he tightened his fists.

"N-Nothing" She lied, her voice went high pitched. She was never a great liar, that's why her brother knew whether she was lying to him or not. He furrowed his dark brows but he just shrugged leaving the topic alone. He walked back into his working space and began sharpening his machete. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts drifted back to Addie, he was so confused...WHY DID HE EVEN CARE? She was just some pathetic girl! He growled in fustration and slammed his machete down "Jason?" Her voice echoed in the empty place. He glanced at the girl, waiting for her answer."I think there are campers" She said unsure of herself. He shot up quickly and grabbed his machete. He walked to her and offered his hand.

"**Wanna watch?**" He asked whiling tilting his head, her expression softened and her eyes lit up.

"I would love to" She whispered, smiling gracefully as she stood up. They walked to the main camp site not knowing what dangers lie ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Addie tossed and turned, her eyebrows knitted together and her porcelain grew flustered. Her legs were tangled with the thin covers and she was covered in sweat.

In her dream...

'_She was back in the boiler room, the heat hit her like a deer getting hit by a car. She waved her hand in front of her face hoping to cool herself down with no avail. The malicious laughter filled the air, she shivered as goosbumps covered her skin and her hairs stood up. She turned around to see the guy, what was his name...Fredrick, Phil-_

_Freddy... __The female voice rang in her head, she silently thanked the voice._

_"W-What do you want w-with me?" She asked mentally cursing herself for stuttering._

_"I simply want revenge" He grinned, he stepped forward and she unintentionally took a step back, she looked frightened and that's how Freddy liked it._

_"W-Why?" She asked finding her voice "What did I-I do?" She took her final step and her back met the hot wall. He stared in to her black eyes, her soul..._

_"Not you, Jason" He spat the name out with digust._

_"Leave him alone" She tried to fight back and push the fear away. Suddenly a cold metal pressed on her flustered cheek, letting a small pearl of blood seep out. His cold grin made her shiver again. She hated being scared! She hated being helpless! He dragged the metal down leaving a slice on her cheek, she whimpered slightly at the stinging sensation. She closed her eyes "It's just a dream, it's just a dream' it's just a dream" She whispered then opened her eyes, she sighed in relief at the open space in front of her. Gathering her racing thoughts she stood up as tall as she could._

_"Boo" A deep voice whispered in her ear, she let out a small scream and turned around. No one was there, she turned forward and saw Freddy leaning over her. He lifted up his gloved hand, she started fading away and the last words she heard was "Welcome to my world Bitch!"'_

She sat up panting, she immediately brought her shaking hand to her cheek only to find blood coating her small fingers. She frowned and began to go through logical explainations, maybe she scratched herself in her sleep? Maybe she was so frightened and caught up in the dream, she clawed her face... But why would she do that? Nothing like this has happened before! She yelped when a warm breath met her sweaty neck, this couldn't be possible! She nervously glanced up at the emotionless eyes above her.

"**You better explain now**" She met Jason's dark stare, she knew she had to explain to him...


	10. Chapter 10

Jason saw her hesitant face, she opened her mouth then closed it, repeating that movement about 5 times before looking away. He observed her sweaty and flustered face, realising that he enjoyed her state of shock and horror. She wore it better than most girls her age, he shook his sadistic thoughts away and glared down at her. She really didn't know how to explain the strange things that has been going on. He gently traced the cut on her cheek, she winced as the stinging sensation came back and bit her lip to stop her hissing in pain. He felt sickened, why did he enjoy her pain? Sure he enjoy killing people but this brought a sort of warmth in his dead stomach. Sort of pleasure in seeing her pain.

"I-I-I ummm I-I mean, w-w-w-w-well-" She started, she really couldn't put her thoughts into words. It was too hard and it was even harder since Jason was just blankly staring at her like she was a ant under a magnifying glass.

"**Addison**" Jason spoke with warning in his voice. He really couldn't be bothered with her childish nightmares!

"T-T-there was a m-man" She finally said something that made sense...well some sense.

"**What man? Where is he?**" He urgently replied feeling angered that anyone dared to touch her while he was around! She was his prisoner in his camp! She felt frustrated and angered, why couldn't she explain! It was so easy, what was she suppose to say? 'Oh Jason there's a creepy man in my dreams that wants to kill me because he thinks that you care for me!' Actually, that's not a bad idea...

"In my dreams" She whispered. Okay, she was sounding like a looney but she had to tell him!

"**In your dreams**" He raised his eyebrow, he already knew this bloody information! She's making no sense, rambling like a mad man... Well woman.

"Yeah, he-he wears a christmas sweater, hat-" She rambled on, the words spilled out of her mouth and she couldn't stop. It was like a wall that held back a flood was broken, letting the water run out at its own rapid pace "-Horrible teeth, gloved hand w-with knives-" She carried on like he wasn't even there.

"**Knives?**" That sounded familiar... The name was on the tip of his tongue.

"-Burnt skin-" His eyes widened, rage visible in his dark orbs. How dare that dead man enter his camp?!

"**FREDDY**" He shouted, cold laughter echoed around him, Addie shivered and whimpered, not liking the familiar sound that made her quake with fear and flood her eyes with tears. Her stomach twisted with hatred and that silly fear once again. She felt like a five year old in a thunderstorm, hopeless and helpless.

This was only the beginning...


	11. Chapter 11

Addie gulped as Jason shot up and started smashing things. She wanted to calm him down, tell him everything's okay but she knew that it wasn't going to end. She cuddled her legs close to her, and shivered. The loud noises made her eye sight blurred and her head pound.

"Calm down" She placed a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged her off and stormed out of the room. As soon as the door slammed behind him, Addie stood their frozen and slowly slid down the wall behind her. Maybe if she didn't tell him this wouldn't have happen, they would be normal and Jason would be happy...well content. She sighed heavily and glanced around quickly, she felt her eyes grow heavily and let the darkness take over...

* * *

><p><em>"She frantically looked around, the sharp sound of metal scratching metal burst her eardrums<em>

_"F-F-Freddy, I know you're here" She stood up tall, the sound stopped and she sighed in relief. She was scared but she wouldn't let him see her like that. The boiler room heat made her feel light headed as a drop of sweat rolled down her nose and dropped to the floor "I-I'm not afraid of you! You don't scare me!" She tried convincing herself that, but it didn't work. _

_"Boo" She let out a quiet scream, and fell to the floor. There was Freddy in all of his burnt glory._

_"G-G-GET BACK" She spat out, he walked towards her slowly and teasingly. She knew he was doing that to scare her and it was working. It was like he felt pleasured to see her so afraid._

_"Ahhhh you don't make the rules here princess, this is my world" He lifted his gloved hand and slashed her arm. She screamed finally letting the fear show, the salty tears trailed down her flustered cheeks. The warm, red substance coated her pale arm and fell to the floor. His nightmarish laughter filled the room, she closed her eyes and inhaled a breath. _

_"It's only a nightmare, it's only a nightmare" She muttered trying to convince herself that none of it was real; she felt the blood gush freely. She didn't want this to happen, the pain was almost too much and she knew it had to be real. Her mind couldn't think of such pain and make her feel such terror! _

_"I am your worse nightmare" He grinned viciously as he lifted his gloved hand again. He swiped again making another slash on her cheek. She screamed again, and yelped as the knife made yet another gash"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Wake up Addison!<strong>" Her eyes fluttered opened, she looked around and sighed in allevation. She was in the arms of Jason and safe, well safe for now. As safe as she could be in a killers arms.

"Jason?" Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming, he furrowed his brows and let her hug him tightly. She whimpered into his chest "H-H-He cut m-me and he wouldn't s-s-stop" The blood coated her clothes, he sighed heavily and sat her on the bed.

"**Stay here**" She grabbed his arm rather pathetically, like a clingy child wanting attention. Jason almost laughed, she was a child wanting attention!

"Don't go" She begged and whimpered when the horrible pain came back.

"**I'm just going to get more clean clothes that the campers brought and get some first aid**" She nodded and slowly let go of his arm. He rushed in and grabbed all he needed then strode back into the room "**It's gonna hurt**" She sobbed and nodded trying to calm herself down. He cleaned the wounds and covered them. He threw some clothes at her and began cleaning everything off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and slipped into a black nightgown. She ran her hand through her already messy hair. She laid back down next to Jason and hugged into his warmth.

"Jason, thank you" She whispered, she felt him wrap his arms around her skinny waist and nuzzle her neck. Before she feel to sleep she heard him whisper.

"**I couldn't protect you**"


	12. Chapter 13

_**A/N This chapter is gonna be in Jason's POV, please enjoy it you EPIC NINJA PEOPLE! **_

_**Addie: Mou am I in it? **_

_**Me: Yeah **_

_**Addie: YAY**_

_**Jason: On with the disclaimers, she doesn't own Friday 13th neither does she own Nightmare on Elm street... She only owns Addie**_

_**Me: Please you wanna own Addie, don't you JAY JAY?**_

_***Jason blushes and shakes head***_

_**Addie: NAWWWWWW HE'S SOOO CUTE!**_

* * *

><p>I starred at Addie's sleeping face, she looks so peaceful. I swear when I get my hands on Freddy I'll rip his throat out! I snapped out of my daze when Addie mumbled some incoherent words then went back to her gentle snoring. I fought the soft smiling threatening to take over my face.<p>

'_Jason, you must protect mommy's little girl_' I nodded, I was going to do whatever it takes, Freddy will die and I will have fun killing him. I hate Freddy, but why was he hurting Addie? Was is for revenge? Was it because he enjoyed it? I put my attention on the fragile girl infront of me, she was so small and carefree it almost made me jealous. I lightly brushed my finger on the scabbed cut on her cheek, she stirred slightly them calmed. I was confused about our relationship...whoa whoa whoa we do not have a relationship, plus she would never go for someone like me! I sighed depressed at the thought of rejection and closed my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dream<em>**

'_I heard his laughted in the boiling hot room, I felt the anger rush through my veins and I growled. He was going to pay! I spun around and he wasn't there. I exhaled sharply and looked around cautiously. I felt anger but I knew this would take patients. I heard his laughter again and felt myself get flung into a wall by a strong force._

_"Jason Voorhees" His deep voice greeted with disgust, he stood in front of me and snarled "You stole my kids, my fear!" He swung his gloved had towards me, I grabbed him arm and twisted it. He just chuckled "I'm back Jason, I'm stronger then ever" Suddenly he was gone from my grip, I looked around the room "Maybe I'll just haunt Addie for the rest of her life, or till I kill her" I growled and turned around. I charge "I know your fear Jason" I froze, I felt the cold substance surround me feet, I blinked and saw his taunting smile...water! He laughed louder then normal and jumped. He walked towards me "You're in my world now bi-"_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, it wasn't dramatic or anything. Addie fluttered her eyes open and cuddled towards me.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"**Nothing, just go back to sleep**" I can still hear Freddy's taunting laughter, I knew I'll have to kill him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: OOOHHHHH JASON'S GOING MAD LIKE ADDIE WITHOUT COOKIE DOUGH<strong>_

_**Addie: NOOOOOOOOO :O THAT IS INTENSE**_

_***Jason rolls eyes* Forgetmenotflowers, don't encourage her with your stupidity**_

_**Me: I'm hurt Jason, I'm gonna make you mean in the next chapter!**_

_**Jason: You better not or I swear-**_

_***Hold's hands up in surrender I would''t do that to Addie but**_

_**SPOLIER ALERT**_

_**There will be an epic training sequence :) **_


	13. Chapter 14

_**A/N HEY THANKS FOR ALL YOU VOTERS WHO VOTED! YOU ARE AWESOME! Finally it's Friday so I get time to post a chapter...YAY! So this chapter is filled with lots of mini one-shots of the training they will be doing!**_

_**Jason: Rememeber she still doesn't own Friday 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street**_

_**Addie: And she's still terrible at grammer**_

_**Me: MOU YOUR MEAN *Hides in corner ashamed* And for the best experience play 'eye of the tiger ' while reading! :)**___

_**Addie: HERE'S THE STORY WHOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH**_

* * *

><p>Addie awoke with a loud thud, she opened her eyes and looked up at Jason.<p>

"Did you really have to push me out of bed?" She asked raising an eyebrow, he just simply nodded and grinned under his mask. She sighed and stood up "What do you want?" He chuckled at the birds nest on the top of her head and the sleepy look on her face.

**"We're going out for a bit**" His deep voice rumbled, she tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"**You'll see**" He chucked her some clothes "**Wear these**" She lifted up some tracksuit bottoms and a baggy T-shirt, she looked at the clothing in disgust and confusion. He walked out the room before she could even ask.

* * *

><p>"So why are we in the middle of nowhere?" She folded her arms and transfered her weight onto her right leg.<p>

"**Training**" He shrugged throwing her a wooden branch, she ducked as it flew towards her "**It's your weapon before I give you your proper one**" She growled slightly and picked up the branch **"Fist we need to build up your strength and to do that we need to excerise" **She rolled her eyes "**100 Press ups now" **She dropped her branch and gawped at him.

"W-W-W-WHAT! No way! I'm not doing it!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only 69 more to go" <strong>Addie looked up at Jason and growled louder then before. Her T-shirt was covered in sweat and her hair stuck to her face. Her arms felt like jelly, her breathing got heavier as she dropped to the ground with a painful thud.

"N-No more, please" Her voice was hoarse and dry.

"**If you want to live you need to finish this**" She only stared at him, it was silent for a minute or two before he finally admitted "**I just want you to be safe, your my friend and I dont have many of them**" Her features softened as she felt a new wave of determination flood her. She got back up and continued.

"You're lucky I love you" She muttered and he just grinned harder.

* * *

><p>"So what am I doing again?" She panted placing her hands on her hips.<p>

"**Keep a strong grip on the handle, now I want you to cut down this tree**" He explained again

"With your machete" He nodded, she sighed and begain chopping away at the wood. Jason watched from afar feeling a warm tingling sensation, the feeling grew every time she swung the machete into the tree. He was almost there, he could almost feel Freddy's blood on his hands, he was going to kill Freddy...They were going to kill Freddy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So this is all their training that they've done, just like in those epic movies...think of it as a Rocky training video...AWESOME! *Eye of the tiger playing in the background***_

_**Addie: Phew that was hard!**_

_**Jason: What was the point of this chapter?**_

_**Me: There is always a point to everything Jason, remember that young one... **_

_**Addie: AND REMEMBER TO VOTE...WE CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT THEM**_

_***Jason rolls eyes***_


	14. Chapter 15

_**A/N Hey guys! I don't want to bore you but I have posted a new story it's called 'Calm your mind's'. It's basically a X-men Carles/OC and Alex/OC fanfiction! Anyway I'm going to stop my rambling, all I ask is for you to check it out and tell me if you like it or not.**_

_**Jason: Please just continue on to the story**_

_**Me: Fine...Where's Addie?**_

_**Jason: Asleep, afterall you made her train! **_

_***Me nervously laugh* Yeah, this chapter is going to be you being a stalker...**_

_**Jason:...WHAT!**_

_***Me runs away screaming***_

_**Jason: Normal disclaimer blah blah blah doesn't own Friday 13th blah blah blah doesn't own Nightmare on Elm street...**_

* * *

><p>Jason looked at Addie's sleeping face, she looked so peaceful and angelic. He knew this wouldn't last, Freddy WILL come back and they WILL kill him. Her gentle snores echoed in the small room as he lightly smiled.<p>

_'Jason he will be coming soon, you have to be ready my special little boy'_

_**'I know mum'**_

_'You have to keep my special little girl safe'_

_**'I know mum, I want to keep her safe...she's special to me"**_

_'Mommy loves you'_

_**'I love you too mum' **_Jason smiled and looked back at Addie. She had her mouth open and some drool fell on the pillow beside her. He chuckled and thought about his life also what will happen.

Will Freddy kill them?

Will Freddy kill Addie?

Will Addie leave him?

Why is Freddy after Addie?

Will Mom help him?

He was scared, not of Freddy but for Addie. Addie was his only weakness...

He then realised...

He loves her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Please don't kill me, I know this was a short chapter but I just didn't want to leave you with an authors note. I just wanted to say that his love isn't really that strong, but it's just starting out... I promise a longer chapter next time...FORGIVE ME!**_

_***Jason blushes***_

_**WHOOOOOOSSSSHHHH**_


	15. Chapter 16

_**A/N IT'S MICHAEL MYERS**_

_**Addie: Where? Jason I'm scared**_

_***Jason hugs Addie* Its okay I'll protect you**_

_**Me: AWWW ISN'T THAT CUTE**_

_**Addie: Jason she's shouting at us...it's creepy**_

_**Jason: Courteney go away!**_

_**Me: Sowwy, this is gonna be an epic chapter you guys...Pamela become's ninja!**_

_**Jason: Shhhhhhh it's okay Addie the beast has gone.**_

_**Addie: Okay!**_

_**Me: Here's some cookie dough!**_

_**Addie: YAY!**_

_**Jason: Same disclamier as normal, she doesn't own anything**_

_**Me; Not even Addie**_

_**Jason: Not even Addie, Addie's mine**_

_**Me: But I'm her creator so I'm your future mother in law!**_

_**Jason: Great...**_

* * *

><p><em>'"Freddy" Pamela Voorhee's shouted in the boiler room. His laughter filled the air<em>

_"What do ya want old hag?" She turned around and faced the burnt man._

_"Leave them alone Freddy" She stood up proudly and confidently. She looked graceful and angelic._

_"Why should I?" He spat out._

_"Take a seat Freddy" He growled then two chairs popped up from no where. Suddenly Pamela had a cup of tea in her wrinkly, small hands and she smiled when the warmth reached her thin lips. He sighed, controlling his erge to kill the aging woman. He fell onto the wooden chair._

_"What are you doing here hag?" She sighed and place down her cup onto the table that popped up._

_"I want you to leave Jason and Addie alone" She simply sighed and placed her hands on her lap._

_"NO WAY BITCH" He screamed._

_"This is becoming an obession Freddy" She spoke clearly, unaffected by his outburst._

_"IT ISN'T! DON'T JUDGE ME" He stood up._

_"Sit back down, I am not judging you simply warning you" He scoffed "If you do begin a fight with Jason and Addie, you WILL die Freddy" _

_"Don't threaten my hag" He spat out, she looked down the back at the burnt man._

_"It's not a threat...it's a promise" He lunged for her but she vanished. He screamed in fustration, he was livid!'_

* * *

><p>Addie giggled as Jason tilted his head in confusion. Pamela watched the two children and smiled sadly. This wasn't going to end well, something is going to happen and she can feel it. She stared at the two for a second, her crows feet showing, then began to slowly fade away.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you" She whispered sadly then she was gone. Addie heard the whisper and smiled softly. They were going to make it through this. She gazed at Jason lovingly.

"Jason, will everything be okay?" She asked tilting her head, this habbit was picked up from Jason.

"**Yes**" He nodded.

"Will you promise me one thing?" She asked, he tilted his head "Never leave me" She whispered.

"**I promise**" She smiled larger and kissed his cheek/Mask.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Some fluff there, I know they haven't said that they love eachother yet but I didn't want it to be fast, I read some stories and the main character is already pregnant...If you think I'm going too slow tell me and I'll try to speed things up :)**_

_**Also thank you for reviewing on the chapter :)**_

_**Jason: Yeah thanks for reading her crappy story**_

_**Addie: Jason be nice! **_

_**Me: Thank you Addie :)**_

_**Jason: Okay *rolls eyes* Please read her new story (aka 'Calm your minds')**_

_**Addie: yeah...**_

_**Me: ^^ ****_


	16. Chapter 17

_**A/N OKAY I know I haven't updated in...I don't know but I was showered in homework...yay!**_

_**Addie: Remeber usual disclaimers.**_

_**Jason: When will this story end? **_

_**Me: ADDIE! JASON'S BEING MEAN TO ME!**_

_**Addie: Jason be nice to the writer...she can do things to you *Shudders***_

_**Jason: Like what?**_

_**Addie: Make you wear a pink tutu while singing Friday by Rebecca Black **_

_***Jason gulps***_

_**Me: :) **_

* * *

><p>She smiled at Jason, he was currently showing her how defend herself<p>

"...**Never leave youself open. Do you understand?" **She snapped out of her dream state and blushed.

"U-Ummm y-yeah" She nodded and he nodded back.

"**Okay, so demonstrate what I just did?" **She gulped and took the machete, she stood there awkwardly and shifted her weight to her right foot.

"Okay" She swallowed and made up some random moves, he shook his head and chuckled.

"**Let's call it a day**" She pouted but nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pamela's POV<strong>_

_Freddy is getting stronger, I can feel it _I warned my son. I saw him nod and tighten his grip on Addie's hand.

**We will win mum, I promise **I smiled proudly.

_I love you my special little boy_

**I love you too mum**

I closed my eyes trying to channel my negetive energy...


	17. Chapter 18

_**Me: HELLO!**_

_**Addie: YAY YOU'RE BACK!**_

_**Me: Yeah, thank you for the reviews and thank you Jinxed just in Time for correcting my terrible spelling :) **_

_**Jason: Terrible is an understatement**_

_**Me: MEANIE! On with the disclaimer!**_

_**Jason and Addie: She doesn't own anything!**_

_**Me:Yay...**_

* * *

><p>Addie stared at Jason, he was killing a teenage whore and she was watching the whole thing. She was a disgusting creature, people like her shouldn't come here! She glared at the pathetic girl, she reached out her arm towards Addie.<p>

"Help ME!" She screamed, Addie just stared at the blood splattered face. Her blue eyes stared at Addie, she almost looked like Anne. Addie hated this girl already! Jason lifted his machete up then threw it down. With a sickening thump, the girls head rolled on the floor next to Addie feet. Addie just stared at the head, the girl tangled brown hair was covered in dirt and leaves. Jason walked towards Addie

"Jason" She spoke with a small voice "Could I try?" Jason widened his eyes in suprise and tilted his head.

_Say yes _Jason swallowed and gave her the machete. She ran her finger across the blade, blood ran on her finger. She swallowed, why was she doing this? She walked towards a young female about her age, the females back was towards her. Addie snuck up behind her, then slit the girl's throat. Addie felt the warm substance spit on her clothes. She smiled, and turned around to be met with a chest. She looked up and saw the familiar hockey mask, she smiled and tilted her head.

"Did I do okay?" He just stared at her, he then brought his masked mouth to her mouth. She felt herslef blush, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She broke apart and felt a gust of wind. It was Pamela telling them that she was proud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SUPER DUPER LONG! I PROMISE!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 19

_**A/N AHHHH THEY KISSED!**_

_***Addie and Jason blush while I do a crazy dance***_

_**Now where will this lead them! ^^ ****_

_**Thank you for reviewing Jinxed in just time!**_

* * *

><p><em>'It didn't mean a thing! We just kissed that's all! It doesn't mean a thing!' <em>Addie frantically thought while she brought her knee's up to her chest '_He probably didn't feel a thing!' _She sighed feeling annoyed with herself for getting so close '_This wasn't suppose happen!' _She never thought about the future but she never really thought that this would happen. She wasn't suppose to let her walls down but Jason brought out the best in her, he made her feel comfortable and safe. He brought out her dark side, the adrenaline rush when she was with him and the beauty of the kill. She slumped against the wall in despair and confusion. Did he feel that too? The spark in the kiss, she never really believed in fireworks going off but this felt real. Her black eyes were fixated on the door that Jason was working behind, the screetching of the machete being sharpened had stopped a few minutes ago. She hoped that he was thinking about the kiss too, going through the confusion and lust she was. She shook her head '_There's no way, it probably meant nothing. It should mean nothing to me!' _But it did mean something to her, it meant everything! She felt the angry tears start to sting her eyes, her throat closed up and her breathing quickened. She heard something move in the other room and a door slam, then finally she let all the tears flow. She felt like pouring her heart out to him, she grabbed a pillow from her bed and screamed into it. Never before did this feeling overtake her senses.

A few hours later she closed her eyes and feel to deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Scream little kitty scream!" She turned her head and saw the last person she wanted to see...not Jason but Freddy. She amost gasped, his burnt face was scrunched in angry and his cold eyes held a certain fire behind them. She could take him on...He lifted up his sharp glove...nope she couldn't! She backed away from him<em>

_"JUST LEAVE YOU BASTARD" He tutted her and lifted his glove the laughed. She screamed as he slashed her stomach, she bent over in pain and fell to the floor._

_"SCREAM FOR ME" He shouted, his voice filled with joy and pride. She screamed when his foot kicked her leg. He laughed at her pain, she felt anger build up. He grinned "Where's ya boyfriend?" She didn't answer so he kicked her again "WHERE IS HE!" He shouted again._

_"I dont know!" She cried out, he furrowed his brows for a second then grinned like a Cheshire cat._

_"OH he left you, your worth nothing anymore" She let a sob "He left you for me to kill, you were just his toy" He laughed again and she let a few tears again._

_'C'mon don't give up sweetheart, you can do this!' __Addie stopped her tears at the angelic voice in her head, she just stared at the ground_

_"YOU ARE PATHETIC" He screamed then lifted his glove._

_'No you're not, your special' __The voice whispered calmly._

_'__**Honey, don't let him win, Jason's waiting for you' **__Her mother's voice rung out._

_"Mum" Her hoarse voice whispered, Freddy laughed again_

_"Crying for your mummy won't do anything" He growled when she didn't cry_

_'__**Please Addie don't let him win"**__ Her brother's voice then whispered '__**I love you' **__His voice then faded._

_**'Addison" **__Her fathers voice __**'You have permission to kick this guys ass' **__She stood up feeling pain but ignored it._

_"So kitten decided to bite back" Freddy said amused, he lifted his hand again then swung. Addie caught his arm..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Addie wake up now, I SWEAR DOWN ADDIE WAKE UP!" <strong>Jason shouted, Addie eyes flashed open but she didn't leave dream world alone...


	19. Chapter 20

_**A/N HEY! I'm sorry Jinx Just In Time, It's basically Jason trying to wake Addie up...Hoped that up**_

_**Jason: Oh yeah so helpful you **_

_**Me: I KNOW!**_

_**Addie: She's so nice!**_

_***Jason's rolls eyes at their supidity***_

* * *

><p>Addie moved frantically away from the figure on the floor, Freddy got up quickly and looked around.<p>

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He spat at Addie, unfortunatly Freddy boy didn't notice Jason and got a nice punch connected to his jaw. Freddy flew backwards into the wall and Jason smugly smiled under his mask. Addie ran to Jason's side, he adverted his glare from Freddy to look at Addie. His eyes glinted with worry as he scanned her bloodied clothes.

"Jason I ask one thing of you" She whispered, her voice hoarse from pain and screaming "Kick. His. Ass" She said, her voice held malice and her eyes held a deathly sparkle. He nodded.

"**Anything**" He whispered so Freddy couldn't hear him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jason the giant pussy" Jason glared at Freddy and so did Addie. Jason pushed Addie behind him "Awwww how sweet" He rolled his eyes and pretended to throw up. Freddy chuckled and rugby tackled Jason into the wall, luckily Addie managed to move away from the pair. She wanted to scream, tell Freddy to get away from Jason, tell Freddy not to hurt him and tell Freddy to leave...She was frozen with fear and shock.

_'What a cheap shot!" _Addie thought angrily.

"_Addinson, we all have faith in you' _Pamela's voice rang. Addie stared at the fighting pair, Jason managed to get a few punches in there as did Freddy but something didn't feel right. There was a ghostly presence surrounding them, Addie felt it, it felt angelic but dark. She snapped out of her thoughts when Jason grunted and flung Freddy out of the window. Addie gasped, Jason jumped threw the window and they carried on fighting. Addie couldn't concertrate, she felt heavy like there was a heavy weight on her. She heard faded child cries

'Stop...please don't..." Addie flinched at the cries. She felt a breeze caress her cheek and hug her lightly before letting go. Addie stayed on the floor, blocking all the sounds on metal clashing and angry cries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_'Mommy, why did Daddy shout?" A young Addison Grace asked, she tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. _

_'Daddy isn't well sweety' Addie nodded, her brown hair was in two pig tails and her fringe covered her eyes._

_'Is he going to get better?" She asked, her mother sighed_

_"I hope so' She said gazing out the window where daddy had taken off. Addie nodded 'Addie, promise me one thing' Addie gazed up at her mommy "Don't let anyone stand in the way, when you want something so badly that it hurts, take a stand, show everyone that you can achieve whatever you want...promise?" Addie looked at the older version of herself, mommy had the same hair, eyes, skin, and personality._

_'I promise mommy' The woman ruffled Addie's hair._

_'Good now go out to play'_

_**FlashBack Ends**_

* * *

><p>Addison knew what her mother said was true, Addie wanted- no needed Jason in her life. They may not last but at least she would be happy. Addie sighed and ruffled her hair.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Tom smiled brightly at his little sister "Do you want to go to the park?" He asked, Addie looked up and nodded. He held out his hand and Addie took it._

_"Tommy" Tom looked down at the 9 year old._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"Will you be my big brother forever?" The sweet girl asked._

_"Yes, and only your big brother' Addie smiled brightly at him._

_"Can we get some ice-cream?" She asked tilting her head._

_"Here" He handed her the money "Get what you want" Addie nodded and ran. Tom watched the petit figure run to the ice cream van then sighed. He sat on the bench and looked up "Mom, Dad I promise to take good care of Addie...wherever you are" He looked down, he didn't notice the small girl that was hiding behind the tree watching her brother mourn. _

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

><p>Addie released a tear, that was before her brother drinking problem...before everything. No matter what he did to her, how hard he hit her, she would always love him. Her big brother. Her teddy bear. Her Godzilla...A ghost of a smile fell on her features. She knew what she needed to do...she weakly stood up, her legs felt like jelly and her stomach churned with nerves. She brushed herself off, she picked up her weapon choice and walked towards the fighting pair.<p>

The clouds gathered around to watch the scene, tree silently cheered along with the wind. She let her legs take her to the woods where shouts and laughs were heard. She hid behind the closest tree and looked to the scene. Freddy currently was on Jason's back stabbing him, Addie grimaced and flinched.

"Hey..." She whispered, her voice quivered as she gazed at Jason. The didn't hear her "Hey!..." She raised her voice, yet the ignored her "HEY!" She screamed, Jason widened his eyes in shock and Freddy smirked.

"Seem's like sleeping beauty has come out to play" Freddy was about to pounce at Addie but Jason caught him and threw him into a tree. With a sickening crack, Freddy was on the floor laughing.

"Jason! I can defend myself! I'm not the damsel in distress" She hissed at Jason and Jason glared at her

"**Then stop acting like one"** He spat out and the glared at eachother. Freddy clapped sarcastically and Addie looked at him

"Look's like princess got some balls" Addie let out an animalistic growl but stayed where she was. Jason didn't take it to easy though, he ran to Freddy and the fight began again. Addie stared at them.

'_He's just trying to help' _Pamela cooed

'_I don't need help, I can do this myself' _She thought angrily before walking up to them but then she was frozen on the spot. She felt a electrical surge of power run through her, she closed her eyes before throwing her machete. She heard a man groan in pain and opened her eyes. Freddy had HER machete in his leg. He glared at her and screamed.

"THATS IT BITCH" He ran towards her but Addie dodged, she was smashed into a tree and she fell on the damp ground. She coughed and got up on all fours but then was kicked to the ground. Jason ran towards them in a fit of rage but was kicked far away from them. Addie was kicked and punched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_'Stop Tommy' Addie cried, this was her first beating ever from Tommy. She came home from school and she discovered Tom drunken out of mind, laid in his own pile of cans. He punched her_

_"SHUT UP" He punched her again "SHUT UP" He scream_

_"Please" She cried out_

_"SHUT UP" His voice faltered, siddenly he burst in tears. All that Addi could do was hug her ship wreck brother and whisper comfort about how things will get better and she forgives him._

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

><p>Addie's vision grew blurred '<em>No I'm not going like this' <em>She opened her eyes and shoved Freddy of her. Before he had a chance to realise what was going on, she straddled him and started punching him. He head butted her and rolled on top of her and grabbed a fistful of her tangled hair, he slammed her head on to the ground. Addie frantically moved her hand across the floor looking for any weapon. She felt a rough rock meet her grasp and picked it up. She quickly smashed to rock into Freddy's head, grabbing Jason's machete she cut off his head. Panting, that's all she heard as she burst into tears. Finding herself to be in the one and only Jason Voorhees, she looked up at him and smiled slightly. Jason stared down at her, he promised to never let her feel alone again.

"Jason, I-I thought that I lost you-" She cried again and he hugged her tightly.

**"I'm not going anywhere without you" **She looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"I-I lo-" Before she could finish she faited.


	20. Chapter 21

_**A/N THANK YOU JINXED JUST IN TIME FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**Addie: HERE'S A MAGICAL COOKIE DOUGH MIX!**_

_**Jason: I seriously hate you guys**_

_**Addie: W-What?**_

_**Me: He doesn't hate you Addie, he just hates me**_

_**Addie: Ok :)**_

_'What was she going to say?' _He thought feeling annoyed, he glanced at the door and sighed. She wasn't going to be awake for a few hours, he slid of his mask and glanced out of the window. He saw a light reflection of himself and flinched away '_She won't ACCEPT me!' _He thought feeling even more angry. He stood up and looked more. His crooked nose, unsymmetrical lips and slanted/Uneven eyes. Maybe they weren't meant to be, maybe Addie was just meant to run and never look back. He balled his fists and narrowed his eyes. She wouldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her. He blushed thinking back to the kiss but shook his head '_She didn't pull away, she actually kissed back...maybe she was getting into the moment'_

_'Maybe your just thinking about this too much dear' _Pamela told her son. He nodded, he needed to get his mind of things, he turned around and saw a curvy figure at his door. His eyes widened and he covered his face with his large hands. Addie gasped audibly and took a step back. He turned away from her.

"**Get out**" His hoarse voice broke the silence "**GET OUT NOW!**" He screamed, Addie flinched away from him but didn't move. He reached for his mask.

"Don't" Addie said with a small voice, he glanced at her through his fingers and saw her walking slowly towards him. He tightened his grip on his mask but made no move to put it down or put it on. He flinched away when she placed her delicate hand on his softly, she gently tugged the mask away and put it down. He still covered himself, she slid her hand into his and interwinded their fingers. He felt her warm breath next to his cheek, his heart started to race and he started to sweat. She also felt the same but she knew she had to be the stronger one _'This is why he never showed me his face, this is why he always kept a mask on' _She pressed her plump, soft lips onto his rough hand. He winced at the warmth that spread throught him, he wanted to scream at her, push her away for making him feel this-this...vulnerable. He almost groaned when she pulled away, he felt her pulled his hands away.

'_She can see my face' _He opened his eyes scared that she ran away but she was stood there. She traced her fingers along his face, tracing every scar, every bump and crook. She felt a pull towards him, she tip toed and pressed a small, sweet kiss on his lips. Nothing sexual, nothing dirty...just a innocent, angelic kiss. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, scared that this was all just a dream and that she would be gone if he loosened his grip. She pulled away, only a couple of inches and looked at him face. She missed the crooked feeling of his lips.

"You're perfect, handsome and sweet. Why do you need to hide?" She whispered, scared of breaking the peace.

"**You running away**" He answered, she felt tears prick her eyes.

"I would never run away, I will always be at your side not matter what. You have been nothing but good to me. I don't understand why all those devil spawns did what they did, but I'm happy they did because we would have never met, I would still be getting hit by my brother and you would be getting hurt by those evil people" He smiled, he felt like letting all the hurt out but he didn't want to look stupid "Jason" She stared into his eyes, staring at his soul "You don't have to hide. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Please, don't hide how you feel" She hugged him and he let himself cry. His sobs filled the cold air, she rubbed his back and cooed him "Everything's fine now, I'm here" He cried even harder.

He's finally found someone who understands him. Someone who accepts him. Someone who never left him. Someone who loves him for who he is. He found his hero...

_**A/N AWWWWWWWWW...taking it slow but they're getting there!**_

_**Addie: Jason your really sexy *Winks at him***_

_***Jason blushes and looks away* T-Thanks **_

_**Addie: No Problem. **_


	21. Chapter 22

_**A/N YAY I feel so happy and...well happy! Thank you so much CharkO for reviewing and thank you my faithful reviewer Jinxed Just In Time for reviewing also. Without you guys I wouldn't be inspired to write more. **_

_**I'm also happy because I'm now an coach/helper at gymnastics! After quitting I've finally decided to go back! AWESOME WEEK!**_

_**Jason: Get on with the story!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah! I don't own anything or anyone except Addie and her family! :) **_

Jason stroked Addie's cheek, the sunlight shined on her peaceful face and warmed her whole body. She sighed contently and opened her eyes.

"Good morning" She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"**Mornin'**" He murmured smiling. He felt the light breeze caress his face, he didn't have a mask on. At first he panicked but memories from last night came rushing back to him.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" She asked, Jason managed to steal the suitcases from the last set of people he killed. He nodded quickly and grinned showing his crooked teeth. His grin was slightly slanted but it somehow made Addie smile and blush like a little kid. She sat up letting the covers roll off her, he copied the same action and they got out of bed. She made the bed quickly before walking into the kitchen "So what are we doing today?" She asked glancing at him, he gazed at her for a second before shrugging. She sighed heavily as she cracked the eggs in the frying pan also some bacon and wiped her forhead "Jason, we can't stay around here all day, I want to go out and have fun" He glared at her

"**Why do you need to go out?**" He asked, sounding accusing

"I want to meet new people" She shrugged, she did miss the busy streets and shops. She shoveled the two eggs and bacon onto his plate then placed it infront of him.

"**Who do you need to meet?**" He asked taking a bite

"People Jason...Why do you keep asking me all these questions?" She asked, he just shrugged and she placed her hands on her hips "Answer me Jason" She raised an eyebrow "Now" She said sternly.

"**You'll run away**" He took another bite, not wanting to look at her displeased face.

"Didn't I tell you last night that I wasn't going to leave" She took a step towards him "Didn't I say that I was happy that I found you" She took another to steps "Didn't I say that I would never ever leave you alone" She was infront of him "Don't you trust me?" She asked sounding hurt

"**Of course, it's just-**"

"JUST WHAT JASON!" She shouted, she threw her hands up in the air and gave him a crazed look "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING INSECURE" She glared at him but her hardened face softened "You're wounderful Jason, I don't know why you think I'm going to run away but you need to stop thinking that...you make me feel as if you don't trust me" She sat on his lap and caressed his cheek with a gentle smile on his face "I-I-I like you alot Jason" She whispered. He felt his stomach drop but he was also glowing with happiness

"**I'm sorry**" He muttered, she gave him a peck on the cheek before standing up and making her breakfast. He sat there eating but also thinking. She was right, she needed to get out and have fun. Maybe not with people but with him. He smirked to himself, he knew the perfect place "**Actually Addie, get dressed we're going out**" He knew he made the right choice when he saw her eyes sparkle

"Great!" She smiled brightly, he was almost blinded by the perfectness. She jumped up and ran upstairs.

Jason looked down at what Addie was wearing, she wore a dress from one of the girls that he killed. It was a summer dress, it hugged her in all the right places but it was innocent. It was a yellow, blue, and white dress that floated down from her waist. She also wore a pair of yellow ballet flat's, he looked her up and down then back at her face. He couldn't believe how much she matured in a short space of time, when they first met she was a sulky, hyperactive teenager but now she was wise and...well more girly. He smiled at her, he kept his mask on so if any campers came he was ready. She laced their fingers together

"Lead the way" She said with a brilliant smile. He smiled back knowing that she wouldn't see it. They walked outside, the calming breeze hugged the trees. The suns rays filtered through the gaps of the tree branches and warmed the yellow/orange/red leaves now falling to the ground. She could smell the composting leaves and the damp dirt. She took in the scent and smiled, this is where she belonged.

"**What are you thinking about?**" She was cut out of her tranquil thoughts and realised that she was staring at their interwined hands. She gentle smiled and shook her head letting her curls fall around her shoulders. Her bangs were over her eyes now so she parted her hair in the middle.

"Nothing, just how perfect my life is?" He raised an eyebrow

'_Did she just call her life...perfect?_' He questioned.

"So where are you taking me?" He winked at her

"**For me to know and for you to find out**" She pouted childishly and smiled after. They walked into a clearing, the sun hit the ground perfectly and the flowers creeped out of the ground. She gasped slightly

"T-This is...beautiful" She slowly pulled away from him and walked around in a daze. She twirled around and closed her eyes lightly. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a cold, solid object press against her cheek, it was Jason's hocky mask. He rested his head on her shoulder and her smiled grew bigger "Why did you bring me here?" She whispered, he pulled away and took her hand. He led her deeper in the clearing

"**I use to come here when the kid's bullied me, this was my private thinking place. Not even my mum knew about this**" They heard brids tweeting in the background and the wind blew.

"I'm sorry" He furrowed his brows

"**What for?**" He asked tightening his grip on her hand

"For everything they did, you didn't deserve that! You were just a child wanting to make friends and-and have a normal life" She let a tear slip, a tear for him...she was crying for him. He kissed the tear away and nuzzled the crook of her neck

"**You're amazing, my best friend**" She smiled almost sadly.

"Yeah, best friend" She never labeled them as anything. They were too close to be just friends but to scared to be a couple...so what were they? She puched his arm playfully "My best bud...I've never had a best friend" She muttered to herself

"**Why?**" He asked.

"When my brother started to" She sucked in a breath "Hit me I grew more detatched from people, I didn't want anyone to know and they were scared of my brother" They sat down and started to talk about their likes and dislikes.

Jason suddenly stood up and held out a hand to her "**Let's go home**" She smiled tiredly and placed her hand in his. She felt her eyes closing slightly "**C'mere**" He lifted her up bridal style and held her like a precious jewel. He kicked the front door opened and tucked her into bed. He sighed heavily "**Just friends**"

_**A/N I hoped that you've enjoyed this, thank you CharkO for PMing me! You have really made my day, honestly I was smiling so much my Dad was asing me why I was smiling like a complete idiot :) **_

_**Thank you for all the support, I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys :)**_

_**NOW I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL! **_


	22. Chapter 23

_**A/N I realised that I want to finish this story then continue with the other 2, all of you that likes this story could you please support my other ones :) **_

_**Anyway you can give my any added ideas you want to be put in this :)**_

_**Thank you Jinxed Just In Time for reviewing and trust me they will admit that they love eachother soon!**_

_**On with the story**_

_**I don't own anything or anyone in this, except Addie**_

_**Addie's POV**_

I stared at Jason, admiring how he skillfully stabbed the young man. I grinned at his screams and cried. I grabbed his suitcase and his money then threw it inside our house behind us. I saw him glance at me before bringing the machete down for a second time, I saw one of the girls run away and made a gesture to Jason

_**Victim girl 1#**_

_'Who was that freak?' _I ran, my heels broke and my clothing was ripped. I felt my heart race and pulse quicken. I only heard my footsteps and breathing. I knew I couldn't carry on any longer so I took shelter behind a tree to catch my breath, I tried to steady my breathing as I heard a twig snap in the distance. I heard nothing after that, I knew I was in the safe zone so I sunk down to the damo floor. I felt something salty run inside my mouth, I never realised that I was crying during the chase. I wiped the tears away and felt someone tower me. I looked up to see a beautiful girl stood infront of me, she had a wise look in her eyes and her brown hair fell around her shoulders.

"Hey you okay miss?" She asked, she titled her head as I shook my head "What's the matter?" She asked, her voice was smooth and calm.

"A-A-A M-Man c-chased...M-Machete" I tried to get over my hysterics and gulped. She widened her black eyes and smoothed her dress clearing the dust.

"ere" She muttered, holding out a pale, skinny hand. I placed my tanned one in hers and stood up. My muscles were aching "Follow me" She whispered, I looked down and followed her like a lost puppy. We came to a stop and realised we were back at the camp site my and my friends set up. I looked at the young lady, she glanced at me...was that my imagination or did her eyes suddenly get darker? Her glazed over eyes looked back at the cabin where I was staying. She gave me a smirk, what was going on? I frantically looked around and saw a large figure decend from the woods. I saw the giant machete in his hand then looked back at the girl "You see" Her voice sounded crazed and insane. She hand her brown locks hiding her eyes "We don't like it when strangers pollute this camp...Sweetie, come here" I saw the figure walk closer, he was wearing a hocky mask "We don't like it when people go against momma's word and sin" She darkly chuckled "Do you know what happens when they sin?" I shook my head and gulped, I wanted to run but my feet were stuck on floor. She looked up and evilly smirked "They die" She said with malice, I felt a sharp pain in my side and scream. Blood, all I could see was blood...

_**Addie's POV**_

I looked at the figure on the floor, she was surrounded by blood "W-What happened?" I whispered, Jason just stared "W-Where am I? Why am I here?" I swallowed and looked up, Jason stayed there. I cried "W-What's going on!" I didn't understand, one minute I was watching Jason, then everything blacked out and now I'm here covered in some girls blood.

"**Addie?**" Jason asked, I looked up

"I-I'm fine" I guess I never really told Jason about the mental illness my family carries. Suddenly I felt myself faint and be carried by darkness.


	23. Chapter 24

_**A/N THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS CharkO and Jinxed Just in Time, you've really brightened up my day! After all today it has been raining and I've epically failed in my maths test -_- YAY FOR FAILING!**_

_**Anyway I just wanted to thank you both, you've really inspired my to write! **_

_**Jason: She doesn't own anything...except for Addie AND SHE'S MINE**_

_**Addie: Am I?**_

_**Me: NO!**_

_**Jason: YES**_

_**Me: On with the story!**_

_**Jason's POV**_

I saw the crumpled up figure in my arms, well I wasn't expecting that! I held her closer to my body, feeling the warmth spread through but I ignored it. I trenched through the leaves that started to fall and glanced around. She was acting strange before, I feel hurt that she's not telling me anything...actually I don't know anything about her! I glanced down at the sleeping figure in my arms and sighed heavily. This is taking too long, she should've been dead by now! I saw my cabin...our cabin coming up and felt relief wash over me. I felt myself smile behind my mask and kicked open the door. I laid her gentally on our bed and watched her sleep.

_**Addie POV**_

_'Welcome Addinson!" I turned around and saw myself. She had a villianous smile playing on her-me-her lips. I tilted my head "WOW you haven't been here in a while" She took a step closer and I took a step back "Did your brother hit you again?" She chuckled "OH wait, he's dead isn't he?" I glared at her, she brushed her brown, wavy hair over her shoulder. She stood proudly and confidently "So, I heard that you have been doing sinful things" She grinned harder. Her malignant voice filled the dark room, suddenly the room melted and turned into an old libary. She calmly sat down on a red chair and crossed her legs._

_"W-What are we doing in here?" My voice was hoarse, a lump was caught in my throat. She tutted me and stood up, I never realised it before but she had blood all over her dress. I winced as the running substance was over her cream legs and arms. _

_"I'm suprised you didn't remember all of this, or was your head just stuck in the clouds?" I titled my head and she mirrored my action. I took a step back and she took one forward. _

_"I know what you're trying to do" I whispered, I looked around nervously and she rolled her eyes._

_"You always think the worse of me, I'm your friend remember?" She asked batting her eyelashes._

_"A bad friend" I muttered, remembering the time when I was five and got my first friend. My other personality took over and punched the girl in the face. I growled slightly at the memory._

_"I'm hurt" Sarcasm evident in her voice. I nervously looked around and bit my lip_

_"Why are you back?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at my with her glazed over black eyes. _

_"You brought me back" She grinned_

_"W-What-how-wwhy?" I asked, she circled me_

_"You need me Addie, you wouldn't kill anyone...but I would" She circled me again, I glared at her_

_"I don't want to kill anyone"_

_"AH but that's where I come in, I kill someone, Jason would be proud and you'll ride of in the sunset" She stared into my eyes " C'mon Addie" She almost whined "Just let me take over your body while the killings" _

_"I-I don't know" She rolled her eyes_

_"Always living on the safe side I see" She observed "Let me show you something" She caught my wrist and dragged me to a pile of books. She sat me down on a wooden chair in front of a wooden table and pulled out a book engraved with 'Second year memories' "Remember in 2nd year and that boy, ummm-"_

_"Charlie Brown" I finished it of_

_"Yeah him" She waved his off "Bullied you and you were in tears, who was the one person that was there for you?"_

_"You" I whispered, she moved closer and placed a hand behind her ear_

_"Eh who?" She asked._

_"You" I repeated louder, she nodded _

_"Correct!" She pulled out aand remember in 7th year and that girl...Ummm Jenny Wordsworth started a fight with you" I let a giggled escape at the memory, she smiled "I pulled out her the tissues out of her bra and broke her nose" I glanced up at her and saw that familiar sparkle in her eyes. This sparkle only showed when she wanted something and what she wanted was to kill. I looked back at the book and nodded_

_"Okay" I muttered, she smirked _

_"Good, sign this contract here" She pointed to a line, I signed my name. This happened about 5 times until the contract poofed away "Pleasure doing buisness with you" She started to fade away..._

I opened my eyes, I saw Jason sat next to me

"**How are you feeling?" **I nodded

"fine, you?" I asked

"**Oh the usual, having a panic attack over you fainting etc**" I glanced around guiltily...


	24. Chapter 25

_**A/N Thank you to Jinxed Just in Time and CharkO for reviewing, I really can't express how happy you guys makes me feel :) You two inspire me to write and I just wanted to give you both a massive THANKS!**_

_**Jason: She doesn't own anything...okay maybe she own Addie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie's POV<strong>_

I opened my mouth to explain but only a whimper came out. Jason engulfed me in a hug and nuzzled my neck.

"**You scared me, I-I thought I lost you"** He whispered, his warm breath created goosebumps on the back of my neck and I shivered. I heard all the sound from outside fade out, all my worries and fears melted away as my body did along with his. I felt his chest rise up and down.

"I-I'm sorry" I almost winced at how weak my voice sounded, how fragile I must've looked. I involuntary hugged deeper into his warmth. He sighed and ran his fingers through my messy, tangled hair. I wiped a tear that slipped out with the back of my hand and saw some mud there. There must've been mud on my face, I flushed and realised that Jason probably has seen me at my worse. I tried pulling away not wanting him to see the broken look I was wearing "J-Jason, please l-let go" I said, my voice was hoarse and dry.

"**Never**" He muttered, I closed my eyes and let a few more tears slip. I felt so guilty, like I betrayed him in someway...was it the fact that I signed a contract to my own personal devil or that I never told him how I've felt. My heart raced, I finally snapped back into reality..._"Addinson" _The female voice whispered. I then started to cry, the pain in my chest was so unbearable, it felt like someone was kneeling on my chest and watered was filling my lungs. I looked at him and looked back down. His grip never faltered as I clung onto his wrecked T-shirt

"I'M SORRY" I screamed, his face looked confused "I-I lied"

"**Addie you're making no sense" **I knew I was rambling

"I was lying the whole time" I knew he was frowning under his mask.

"**Addie-"**

"JUST LISTEN!" I looked down "I-I-I'm not well"

"**Well I can see that-" **He muttered

"JASON, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed "I-I-I'm mentally ill" I whispered, it was silent "I have a multiple personality disorder" I whipered, I tried to pull away from him but his tightened.

"**Addie, I'll love you no more or no less, you're my friend-**" I felt my heart sink and I bitterly laughed

"That's all I'm going to be, isn't it?" I whispered

"**What?**"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE!" I shouted at him, he froze

"**Addie-**"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT!" I exclaimed, I froze and covered my mouth. His grip loosened and I managed to push out of his hands. I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason's POV<strong>_

I froze

_'I LOVE YOU, YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT' _Her voice replayed my mind

'_I LOVE YOU, YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT' _She loves me

'_'I LOVE YOU, YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT' _She actually said it.

_'I have a multiple personality disorder' _Her voice whispered in my mind. I looked around feeling ashamed, I felt like I've pushed her. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't move. I was frozen on the spot.


	25. Chapter 26

_**A/N Hello guys! Massive thanks to CharkO and Jinxed Just In Time for reviewing. Honestly, you guys are amazing! Thank you for reviewing and making my day :)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my inspirations!**_

_**Also I was listening to Birdy's version of 'Skinny love', this helped me quite a bit! **_

Jason watched the grey clouds roll over the woods, the rain drops pelted the window creating a annoyingly distractive noise. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around the room.

3 Hours ago did Addie wake up.

3 Hours ago did Addie tell him her biggest secret.

3 Hours ago did Addie admit that she loved him.

3 Hours ago Addie was in his arms crying.

He sighed and ripped his mask off. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat perched on a small chair waiting for her arrivel. He tapped his foot in time with the rain, he watched as the rain drops raced each other. He felt alone and cold, not because of the icy wind snaking it's way through the cracks of the window. He remembered Addie's giant smile, how childish she was when they first met and how mature she is now. He remembered how brave she acted when Freddy attack, he remembered all the times she cried and all the times she laughed. He rocked on the chair making the floorboards creak and moan.

He just wanted Addie back, why did he feel so empty? Why did he feel so hollow? Why did he feel like he had nothing left?

That's right, she took every last piece of him with her along with his heart. It may sound cheesy but it's true, never has he felt like this. The last time he felt like this was when his mother died. He shook his head

He has to find her, he has to find Addie. This is the time to show her how much she really means to him. Time to show her how empty he felt without her. He nearly fell in a fit of rage when he remembered her kind words 'I would never leave you'. He growled but the anger never came. He placed the mask over his disfigured face, he stood up and slowly walked to the door. He pushed it opened to be met with the crashing sound of thunder and the ultraviolet flashes of lightning. What would he say to her? He shook his head, shaking all the negative thoughts and 'what if's'. The only mission he had now was to see if she was okay, if she was safe and protected. He took a step out and smelt the damp in the air. He glanced around trying to find any trace of movement, none at all. He took about five more strides forward before he heard a twig snap, quickly he turned his head and saw nothing. He heard heavy breathing then another crash of lightning. He turned around and saw someone crouched in front of a tree.

Cautiously, he took a few steps frowards. He gazed focused on just her, scared that if her turned away she would disapear.

"**Addie**" He stated but sounded a lot like a question. She shifted her puffy eyes to his face, her black eyes looked blank and emotionles "**Please talk to me**" The only answer he got was silence "**Did you mean it?**" He asked, his husky voice loosing all confidence "**Answer me**" She didn't move, he narrowed his eyes thinking that she was just acting like a sulky child "**Addie**" She growled as he took another step froward. He sighed and shook his head in anger "**ADDIE ANSWER ME!**" She didn't move. He roughly grabbed her pale, shakey arm and dragged her to the house. In fits of protest she kicked and punched him until he chucked her inside the building. She landed on the floor with a thud, she went to sit up and make a run for the door but he stood infront of her and pushed her gently away. He walked towards her, ever step he took forward she took one back. She gasped as she felt a boney back hit the wall, he boxed her in by putting his arms next to her waist.

"Please leave" Her voice was strong yet fragile. Hurt and pain evident in her voice.

"**No**" She pushed him away but he didn't budge. She kicked and screamed for him to let her go. She scratched his mask "**Addie, stop it**"

SMACK

The sound echoed through out the room. Everything froze, she stared at the mask on the floor then back Jason face. She looked down ashamed of her actions, Jason face twisted him anger, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him

"**Stop acting like a sulky child and talk to me**" He hissed, some spit landed on her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled "**Did you mean it?**" Her eyes looked dark and cold. She growled and scratched at his wrist. With his spare hand he engulfed her wrists and pinned them on top of her head. Her face turned into a cute, annoyed expression, he stared at her for a second "**I'm going to take your silence as a yes**" She adverted her gaze somewhere else hoping he would just leave her

'_You don't want him to leave you_' HER voice rung in her head.

"**Good cause that means I can do this**" He bent down and placed a hard kiss on her cracked lips. She widened her eyes for a slipt second before closing them, in a desperate attempt to let her hands free she pulled them away. Jason held them tighter and took his hand from her chin. With the spare hand he roamed her body, he didn't know what made him do this...maybe it was the fact that the damp fabric guarded him from her soft skin. She moaned making a vibration in his mouth, he growled and pressed harder on her, she untentionally bucked her hips and kissed him harder. They pulled away "**I love you too**"

"You better" She whispered

_**A/N YAY! Please give me any ideas you want me to add in...no lemons because I can't write them plus I'm a bit too young to write them :)**_


	26. Chapter 27

_**A/N Okay I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I got a review from VampiresLabrinthRulez and I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing! I'm glad someone has started to read this story and liked it, and I hope you continue to read!**_

Jason was the first to wake, he looked the sleeping figure up and down. His eyes traced the curves of her body and involunatry licked his dry, cracked lips. He smiled is rare crooked smiled as she quietly mumbled a few words before gently snoring. He removed strands of her hair that covered her freckled cheeks, he gently pecked her cheek. She stirred and yawned.

"G'mornin'" She muttered sleepily. She flickered her eyes open and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She opened her eyes, he saw flecks of hazel in them and they reflected the light perfectly.

"**Mornin'**" He muttered back. He interwinded their figers together and gazed down at them lovingly. He loved how tiny her hands are in his, he loved the imperfected perfect crooked middle finger. She coughed slightly and he pulled his gaze away from their hands to her face. A ghost of a smile apeared on her face, a dimple showed up on her left cheek and on her right cheek. The left dimple was slightly bigger because she had a beautiful crooked smile, it was alluring and cute. He also realised that her nose was leaning slightly to the right but only by an inch. She smiled fully showing her teeth, they weren't perfect...

She was simply imperfect and Jason loves it!

Addie loved the feel of Jason's calloused hands covering her soft ones. She looked at his brown eyes and gently smiled. The green specks flashed and his pupils dialated. One of his eyes were smalled then the other one but she found it cute, she also loved the darkness behind his eyes but the thing that enticed her more was the childish spark in his eyes. He didn't deserve to die so young, mind you no one does. She knew that Jason didn't like to talk, everyone thought that he couldn't talk but after killing so many teenagers he picked up on how to talk. His teeth curved in different directions.

He was simply imperfectly and she loves it!


	27. Chapter 28

_**A/N Hello! So I'll updating all next week because I have a week off (YAY!)**_

_**Thank you Jinxed Just In Time for reviewing and I also love horror fluff ^^**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Addie observed the space around her, something didn't feel right. It could've been the fact that Jason wasn't around or maybe she was feeling under the weather. She sighed and blinked, her eye sight felt blurry and every thing was fuzzy. The pounding in her head thumped harder and faster. She felt her pulse quicken and a drop of sweat run down her cheek or was that a tear? She felt so confused, the sickly feeling in her stomach churned and never unsettled.

"Please stop" She thought begging. She closed her eyes and finally fainted.

_**Karma (Addie's other personality)**_

I watched Addie grow from a young, snotty kid to a beautiful woman. She was never treated how she should have been and I guess that was how I was created. No, I wasn't created the same way as the powerpuff girl's, they were created with the whole sugar and spice and all things nice crap. Nope I was build up by hatred and anger she held for the world around her. Everyone has a dark side, it all started when her brother 'promised' her the world but left her to walk it alone. She had no one to talk to, no one that cared except Jenny. Wow, she was a bitch! She tried to steal Addie away from me, Addie is only MY friend, only MY best friend! Never once did Jenny stand up for Addie, I just stood at the sidelines watching all the abuse. I evilly smiled, good job I did break her nose!

I paced up and down the black hallways of her mind, the shattered pictures were laid of the floor. I felt glass crunch under my feet, I glanced down and saw a picture of Thomas. He was smiling along with her mother and father, this must've been the last family picture they had taken. I gazed around the dusty room, this was the broken memories of Addie's old life. The wooden floor boards creaked as the dust entered my unbreathing lungs. I itched the dry blood on my arms, I closed my eyes and thought about all the good times I and Addie had. When we were younger we would have dinner parties in her mind, she would talk to me when I was lonely. I opened my eyes and saw that the dried blood was gone. The black cloth that clashed with my skin tone clung on my curves. I felt Addie's presence behind me

"Hello Addinson" I always use to call her Addinson.

"Hi Karma" She muttered, she looked drained. I shook my head

"You need to look after yourself more, don't sulk like a little child just because Jason's out" I rolled my eyes, I may sound like I don't care but I do.

"Sorry" She glanced down, I smiled because this was just how it should've been. Not her trying to ignore me because other kids were not this way. I shook my head

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Contract, remember?" I nodded, I only took over her mind when Jason was out killing. It works both ways, I'm driven by fear and anger while Addie was driven by love and kindness. I nodded showing that I understood. I clapped my hands together making Addie jump

"Show time" I faded myself and violently took over her body...

I opened my eyes and saw the peaceful woods. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with air, it was strange breathing like this. I gently smiled and kicked the leaves that started to colour the ground with oranges and yellows. I fixed the three day old sun dress Addie had been wearing, I ran a hand through her slightly greasy hair and curled my lip in disgust. I am making her take a bath after this! I snapped out of my daze when I heard a hight pitched scream, a smirk appeared on my face as I let my feet lead me to the death scene. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw the sight of Jason lifting the machete. He turned his head in my direction and tilted his head. I groan, the idiot!

'_Karma! Don't you dare do anything stupid' _Addie's voice shouted, I grinned and rolled my eyes

'_Don't worry, I woun't ruin your precious relationship' _I let my lip curl up as I stalked towards the scene.

"Jason, you really need to be more...creative" I said making my gestures big. He tilted his head further "Jesus, chill out. You'll end up breaking your neck doing that" I saw hurt flash through his eyes "Don't worry big fella, it isn't Addie" He flung his machete into the girls head and stormed towards me. He shook me harshly

"**What have you done to her!**" I put my hands up in mock surrender

"I've done nothing, Addie just asked me to come" His muscles relaxed and he slumped his hands to his sides "Aww stop looking like a kicked puppy" I said sarcastically.

"**Why?**" He asked

"Stop being whiney and pathetic, I'm simply here just to kill and that's all I'm here for" He nodded but I could see that he was pretty hurt. I groaned, this little boy really needed to get over his self! I felt a rush over sadness wash over me, shit I forgot Addie's body still feel's her emotions! I grabbed his machete out of the girls body and gestured him to followed me. I heard a twig snap, I glanced around. I felt a rush of energy run in my veins, I tensed my body waiting for the prey to show. I heard another crunch and smirked "Come out, come out wherever you are" I said, my voice slightly teasing. I heard a gasp and light footsteps leading away from me. I ran as fast I could, I saw a brunette girl hide behind the nearest tree. I walked around the tree, I reached around the tree and felt a bundle of hair. I gripped it tightly and pulled her out of her hiding place. With a sickly crack, I smashed her head against the tree and threw her on the floor. She fell and let out a yelp

"D-D-D-D-D-Don't" I snarled and kicked her roughly. I brought down the machete

SQUISH

The machete slipped straight though her like a knife through butter. I grinned as the red substance flicked on my cheek and created a pool around my feet. I wiped the sweat and blood away from my forhead.

"There" I said, my voice tinged with pride and happiness

_**Addie**_

I felt a foceful tug towards a red door, I turned my head and saw Karma stood there with a malicious smile on her face. The blood dripped on the red carpet

"Goodbye, Addinson" I blacked out again.


	28. Chapter 29

_**A/N Hey GUYS! I feel so tired, I had rehearsals today **__**-_-**_

_**So I wanted to thank **__Jinxed Just In Time __**for reviewing. I have a massive list of everyone who I wnated to thank for favouriting and Alerting this story**_

_All Hallows eve Baby__**, **__CharkO__**, **__Hyisenth__**, **__Killing Crusem's Paige__**, **__Micky-Moo__**, **__Poisedrose__**, **__Tinkerbella Knight__**, **__VampiresLabyrinthRulez__**, **__WarriorsSoul7__**, **__Jinxed Just In Time__**, **__Randomlysinging__**, **__RupturedRose__** You guys make me want to write more :) **_

_**Unfortuantly I think that I'm repeating myself with the story lines a bit, so I'm deciding to up my game! HELL YEAH!**_

_**I skipped like a few months because nothing interesting would've happen inside it :) Hope you guys don't mind! **_

_**PM or review me any ideas since I have a sucky writers block! I was thinking about another epic battle, but with who? **_

_**Karma**_

I smiled softly as I felt Addie's happiness rush threw her. I clutched the book harder, reading all of the newly engraved memories the couple were creating. I scanned the page and placed it back on the coffee table infront of me.

"_**Addinson-Grace, you are beautiful**_' I heard Jason say, I shook my head and chuckled. He was whipped!

"_Oh hush_" She murmured, I felt her cheek get warmer. I felt a presence behind me

"Good Morning Pamela, how is your day going?" I asked the woman, she appeared in front of me sat on a plump chair and pouring some tea.

"Fine dear, want some tea?" She asked, I nodded and let her push the steamy hot goodness towards me.

"How is the afterlife treating you?" I asked, Pamela was a sweetheart

"Fine, Freddy hasn't come back in a while" I chuckled

"Well he took quite a beating" She chuckled, her voice was dry and scratchy.

"He sure did, I knew that they would do it" She blew the tea and sipped it slowly. I mirrored the same action

"Listen Pamela, I know that your not here to have a nice chat, please tell me what the problem is?" Her face turned darked

"I think he's back" I furrowed my brows

"Who?" I asked, moving in closer

"Freddy" She whispered. I felt a growl escape my lips and my mood darkened. When would this guy learn?

_**Pamela**_

I felt the power in the atmosphere, something dark and sinister. I felt shivers erupt through out my spine and goosebumps. The evil chuckles and malicious smiles filled my head. He was back and even more powerful then before.

Why was he back?

When will this silly obession end?

Will they survive?

I felt myself worry and fear run through my veins. They were going to get through this!


	29. Chapter 30

_**A/N Hey! I wanted to thank **__Jinxed Just In Time __**and **__Killing Crusem's Paige __**for reviewing. A special thanks to **__Killing Crusem's Paige __**for giving me excellent idea's, you've really helped to inspire me :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<strong>_

I felt a shiver run down my spine, I giggled as the tree brach hit Jason in the face...again. We were walking down a rocky hill that lead to Jason's old hiding place. He gripped my hand tightly

"Are you okay?" I asked, he nodded and chuckled. I took another step feeling my heart racing, he looked back at my and my smile dropped "Why did you put your mask back on?" I asked while tilting my head

"**Just in case**" I furrowed my eyesbrows

"Really Jason? This is our first proper date and you might run out just to kill some campers" I asked feeling slightly hurt, he would choose killing over this one date?

"**No, I just...of course not. I-I only feel comfortable with just you seeing me**" I nodded and kissed his plastic cheek.

"Sorry for doubting you" I whispered and I felt him shiver.

"**It's okay**" I grinned at the reaction "**Okay now close your eyes**" I gave him a doubting look "**Please**" I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his large hand on my back as he lead me forward "**Open your eyes**" I kept them closed as he shuffled "**Now!**" I opened my eyes and gasped. Thousands of fireflies flew across the night sky

"Jason it's-it's beautiful" I smield largely

"**Not as beautiful as you**" I rolled my eyes but felt myself blush

"That was cheesy" My voice sounded amused

"**Shush you love it!**" I giggled, I giggled as a firefly landed on Jasons shoulder.

"Jason, take off your mask" He looked uncertain "Trust me" I whispered, he looked around and slowly slid off his mask. His dark eyes reflected the shines of the fireflies, I felt an attraction to him. I stood on my tip toes and peck his lips "I love you" I muttered

"**I love you too**" I smiled and kissed him again

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night<strong>_

I closed my eyes, I felt safe in Jasons arms and cuddled closer.

_'_

_I heard child's laughter, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and sighed. _

_Where was I?_

_I shivered as a snowflake landed on the tip of my nose and melted. I stared at my old house that was now wrecked. The white paint flecks and grass was covered by the snow. I felt confusion settle in and sighed more heavily then last time. _

_Why was I here?_

_It looks like my house but feels darker...more sinister. I heard a child scream in the background and felt my legs automatically take my to the fogged up window. I drew out a breath and cleaned it away_

_"HELP ME!" I flinched at the horrid sound, it sounded so familiar yet unfamiliar. Something wasn't right_

_'No genious of course it isn't' __Karma's sarcastic remark filtered in. I saw Thomas beating a small child, my eyes widened in understanding. It was the outside view of my brothers abuse towards me. I backed away with a hand over my mouth. I ran to the front door and tried to open in_

_"HELP ME PLEASE" The door handle wouldn't budge_

_"TOMMY PLEASE STOP" The younger me cried._

_"C'mon, please" I whispered, I started to bang on the door frantically._

_"NOO TOMMY" I flinched and felt a tear slide down my cheek._

_"Open up" I said through gritted teeth. I heard a giant bang from inside and the door opened. I ran inside to see that all the lights were off and no one was insight. I felt a sickly feeling bubble in my stomach and my throat felt dry "W-What?" _

_'__Be careful__' Karma warned. I felt my body go in full alert and I searched around. I heard a creak from upstairs, I slowly climbed up and glanced around. The flickering lights made my eyes hurt, I glanced around again to find any more doors. I found my bedroom and creaked the door open_

_"Hello" I whispered, I heard sniffled and cries. I walked towards the pig tailed girl and knelt infront of her. Her fringe hid her petit features "Are you okay?" I asked, I saw her stop crying and looked up. I jumped backwards and felt sick rise in my throat. The younger me had her eyes gouged out and blood tears running down her cheeks. She let out a giggled_

_"He's back" She whispered and cuddled the teddy bear closer. I ran out of the room but was stopped by a railing. I looked around and saw that I was on Humberside bridge_

_Why was I here?_

_I felt the breeze blow gently, I furrowed my eyebrows and felt the wooden planks wobble underneath me. I felt the bridge vibrate as a red truck came up. I squinted my eyes to see who the passangers were._

_"Mom? Dad?" I whispered as the couple drove closer. I shook my head and stood back "Why am I here?" I realised was happening..._

_I was going to witness my parents death!_

_I felt myself freeze as my parents dorve closer. The screws on the planks started to loosen, my father looked at my mother with a malice expression. Confusion fell on my face as he looked straight at me. Suddenly, the car swerved and my mothers screams filled the air. I was unable to tear my eyes away from the distaster,_

_CRASH_

_SPLASH_

_Silence filled the air_

_They died_

_They were dead..._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, my eyes were all puffy. What was that! I felt Jason's fingers trace circles on my back<p>

"It's only a nightmare"

But why did Daddy smile?


	30. Chapter 31

_**A/N Massive thanks to Killing Crusem's Paige for reviewing! ;)**_

_**I've also written a new story called 'Addinson-Grace and Jason Voorhees'. Please read and review it ;) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma<strong>_

I was feeling so confused, what just happened? I felt yet another shiver crawl down my spine and my head pound slightly.

Why did that jsut happen?

Why did she dream that?

ARGH I need coffee, I poofed up some coffee and a book about last nights dream

"Pamela" I called "Please come here" Pamela showed up "I'm so confused" I whined, I don't like whining but this is the perfect moment

"About what dear?" She asked raising a silver eyebrow

"Last night, Addie had a dream about her parent's death and her brothers abuse" I answered looking around "All of these weird feelings keep popping up"

"That's fear, dear" She said, I looked up at her.

"Why am I scared? I don't get scared!" I almost shouted, I was the one to help Addie through eveything and I was the brave one.

"Everyone is scared of something" I looked down

"Dammit" I muttered, I know why I was feeling scared "I'm feeling scared for Addie" I whispered.

"Bingo" I growled

"Why am I scared for her? Is Freddy back perminatly?" I asked

"Dear, it isn't just Freddy that's back" I furrowed my eyebrows

"Then who?" I asked

"There's two of him" I must've snapped because when I opened my eyes the coffee table was smashed and Pamela was gone.

"Dammit!" I hissed "DAMN YOU FREDDY!" I swear I heard chuckles. I had to tell Jason...

* * *

><p>"Jason, what's wrong?" He shushed me, I growled slightly and rolled my eyes "Stop being a Jerk" He glanced at me<p>

"**Karma, please shut up**" I snarled at him

"I swear Jason, if you didn't come in handy I would've killed you by now" I hissed.

"**What about Addie?**" He asked and I scoffed

"She'll get over it!" I grinned and he rolled his eyes

"**What's wrong then?**" He asked sighing in defeat. I smile smugly

"Freddy's back" He furrowed his eyebrows

"**But we killed him**" I shoo my head

"Actually I killed him but okay then" I shrugged "And secondly, obvs not because he isn't dead!" I hissed sarcastically.

"**What do you know about him?**" I grimaced

"There's two of him" I whispered "And he's stronger then ever" I spat out the last part.

"**So, how do we protect Addie?**" I looked around

"We have to work together, you protect her body and if something bad happens...I-I'll take over" I glanced around. Jason didn't know the risk of this

"**But if Addie get's hurt she might die**" I must've looked uneasy

"No, she won't" I whispered "I'll never let her get hurt" I felt tears brim my eyes "Goodbye Jason. Oh and don't tell Addinson yet...I need to get prepared" I closed my eyes and saw myself bac at home.

I sat down on my normal chair, these few weeks could be the last weeks I would ever live...


	31. Chapter 32

_**A/N Hey guys!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<strong>_

_I heard soft purring, I furrowed my eyebrows as the snow fell down more. I heard ghostly howls of the wind around me and I turned around. There in front of me was a red door, I gently turned the handle and quickly breathed in as I heard the door click. I push it open to hear children laughing_

_Why was I at a camp? _

_I streadied my breathing and took a couple of steps forward. The sun caressed my skin and the calm breeze swayed with the trees. _

_"Ugly" A child's voice rung out, I glanced around wanting to know where the noise was coming from._

_Is this a riot or something?_

_I tilted my head and walked towards the woods. I stopped when childrens voice were behind me, I turned around and saw a heard of children I looked down_

_What on Earth are they doing?_

_"JASON'S UGLY!" My head shot up at the name _

_"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" One of them shouted, I slowly made my way towards the children_

_"MAMMA'S BOY!" A small boy shouted, I felt a growl escape my lips_

_"Hey! Stop it!" I shouted, half expecting the children to turn to me but they just continue...like I wasn't even there "OI!" I shouted again and they didn't hear me. I ran forwards "move!" I shouted trying to get through. I gasped as I ran straight through a little girl_

_Like I wasn't even there_

_The air was knocked out of me, I ignore the horrid feeling and ran to the front of the crowd_

_"Jason?" I whispered, I felt tears brim my eyes at the frightened boys face. He glanced around frantically and I knew the disabled boy was Jason, my Jason._

_They all walked futher forward, my eyes widened when I saw him step on to the dock. I knew what was going to happen "JASON NO!" I screamed at him to stop but they continued..._

_He continued..._

_I tried to run up to him but my feet wouldn't move "JASON" Tears now leaking out freely. The little boys screams filled the air as I flinched..._

_He fell..._

_It was like time stopped, the boy frantically tried to grab something..._

_Someone..._

_I tried to move but it was like I was glued_

_"ARGGGHHH" His screams pierced the air, I tried to tears my eyes away from the scene but I couldn't. He was dragged under water again, I snarled as the anger took over. The boy appeared on the surface gasping for breath, I felt annoyance run through me as I felt hopeless. I knew I had to help him, I felt my feet grow lighter and I ran towards him. The boy was sinking slowly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up_

_"Please. Please. Please" I muttered, my voice was breathless.I closed my eyes and continued to heave him up. When I felt my hands reach the surface I opened my eyes to see myself back at home with Jason. _

_The sweat was rolling down my cheeks along with my tears. I looked around, the fire we created last night was put out and the rain poured harder "Jason?" I called out, no one answered. I looked around and saw the old newspaper clippings weren't there 'Maybe he got rid of them?' I reasoned in my mind. _

_'__I don't have a good feeling about this__' Karma growled, I felt her alert in my mind._

_"Jason?" I shouted louder yet I was met by the sound of rain pelting the windows _

_'__Shush, I think I hear something__' Karma whispered, I waited impatiently. I wanted to see Jason, to see if he was okay. I wanted to be in his safe arms again and to feel protected. I heard a womans laughter and saw two teenagers walk in giggling. I raised an eyebrow at the make out scene going on in front of me, I gasped at the teenagers face..._

_It was Jason..._

_In his teenage years..._

_He was getting kissed by a blond girl who looked quite a lot like Barbie. I furrowed my eyebrows_

_"Sit here handsome" She was replied with a wierd sound coming from Teenage Jason. _

_"So this would've happened if Jason lived" I whispered finally understanding. The teenager looked around in excitment, I could tell that he didn't know what was going on. The wooden chair underneath him creaked slightly..._

_I was going to watch the 'happy couple' make 'love'..._

* * *

><p>I woke up panting slightly<p>

'_It's okay darlin'' _Karma hushed, I realised that Jason wasn't around. It was like the dream I had, the fire was put out, the rain poured harder but there was no laughter. I stood up, the nightgown clung to my skin by sweat. I opened my window

"JASON!" I screamed but there was no reply. I broke down crying

_'He left me! He left me for some slag...or maybe one of the campers!' _I wailed, feeling betrayed and hurt. I heard the front door creak open and Jason tip toe in. I rush to him and started to punch his chest

"YOU CHEATER! YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I hate you" I calmed down, his body felt tense under my fists.

"**W-What?**" He asked sounding confused. I scoffed then began hitting him again

"YOU CHEATED ON ME" Then reality hit me, if he doesn't want me no one would. I broked down crying and felt Jason's gloved hands wrap around my wrists to stop the violence

"**I w-would never cheat on you Addie...I love only you**" That broke my heart even more

"LIAR!" I screeched on the top of my voice, I began trying to pull away from him but he roughly pulled me into a hug. I stopped moving and froze "G-GET OFF ME!" I shouted in to his chest "Y-YOU WAS WITH THAT GIRL! I SAW YOU! FUCKING DICKHEAD!" I screamed louder going into hysterics that even Karma couldn't stop.

"**I would never cheat on you Addie**" He whispered

"LIAR!" I spat in his face

"**I'm not lying Addinson!**" He sighed

"LIES!" He let an animalistic growl out and slammed me into the wall. Before I could recover from the outburst, he put his hands on my shoulders and pinned me. I faced away form him, remembering the first time he told me he loved me. I cried softly and sniffled

"**I love you and only you. I don't know what's wrong with you but I know that I only love you**" He sighed when I didn't face him "**I love you**" He pressed his lips onto mine, in my mind I was screaming and pushing away but I felt my self push closer to him

His body


	32. Chapter 33

_**A/N Hey everyone! :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_

I kissed her harder, her body heat hugged me and everything screamed that this was right. She clung onto my T-shirt and I felt her smile against my lips. I pulled back letting her catch her breath, I moved her hair behind her ear and whispered

"**Do you believe me now?**" She looked around then nodded

"I'm sorry, I-I'm just s-so c-confused" She muttered, I knew what was going on. Freddy was trying to split us up. I growled and closed my eyes

"**Addie, I need to talk to Karma for a second...it's seriously**" She littled her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay" Her eyes closed, after a couple seconds she opened them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma POV<strong>_

"What do you want?" I asked, I hated him ruining MY rest!

"Freddy, we need to move things a lot more quicker. He's getting closer to her" I looked around and scratched my arm. I looked back at him in confusion

"I promise I won't let anything happen in her dreams...or should I say nightmares. If he come remotely close I will take over" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Why? What will that do?" I sighed, I knew I had to reasure him

"When I take over it's my soul near enough in her body" I knew he was still confused and I sighed "If Freddy tries to kill her I'll take over, if I can't fight him off and he he wins. It'll be me that dies not Addie'" He widened his eyes

"You would do that for Addie" I looked down

"Honestly Jason, I would do anything for that girl. She's like my child" It may sound wierd but we had that relationship. A mother and Daughter relationship.

"Okay" I looked around and held out my hand, gesturing him to shake it

"You have to trust me Jason" He shooked my hand, this was the begining of an understanding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<strong>_

I slouched down in my chair, well Karma's chair. I sighed heavily and looked around.

"Hello dear" I jumped when I heard an angelic voice...it sounded familiar.

"Ummm h-hello" An old woman showed up infront of me.

"There's no need to be afraid darlin'! I ain't gonna hurt 'cha" I tilted my head and she chuckled "Pamela Voorhees darlin" I widened my eyes

"O-Oh I'm sorry" She shurgged the apology off

"Pish posh, it's Jason fault he didn't introduce us" I giggled- wait I giggled?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Voorhees" I nodded my head

"Call me Pamela" I nodded unsure.

"Okay Mrs- I mean Pamela" I smiled and she gave me a crooked smile

"So you and Jason huh?" She asked

"Yeah, he's amazing" She chuckled

"How are you then dear?" She asked

"I'm fine m- I mean Pamela. Are you okay?" She nodded, I heard a door creak and looked around

"Oh it's time for me to go" I glanced back to see that she was gone

"Bye" I whispered, feeling alone now

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_

I glanced back at Addie's body, she now had a gentle smile on her face. I smiled back at her

"Hello Beautiful!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pamela<strong>_

"Freddy!" I shouted, I looked around. The heat was getting to me

"Over here wench" I rolled my eyes at the greeting

"Freddy, stop playing games and come out" He emerge from the darkest shadow in the room "Why are you doing this?" He raised an eyebrow

"I don't know what you mean" I scoffed

"Oh and I don't know my name" I replied sarcastically

"Well you're getting on Pamela" He grinned, I growled and rolled my eyes "What are you doin' here anyway?" He growled walking towards me

"I'm warning you, you better stay away from Jason and Addinson" I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes

"Blah blah, yeah yeah, I know, same old, same old!" He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Then I went back home


	33. Chapter 34

_**Thank you so much Phantom of the night 117 and Jinxed just in Time for reviewing!**_

_**Also thank you two for reading my new story, sorry Jinxed Just In Time for the confusion. It's just one shot's of Addie and Jason moments that fits a song. Each week I'll be choosing a song that I like and put it on there. People a welcome in PM me any songs they want featured on there. A little sneak peak of the next to songs are 'Where ever you will go' By Charlene Soraia and 'Love me dead' By Ludo :)**_

_'Angel! Angel don't leave me' The brunette man screamed, his wife was on the bed screaming and being cut 'WAKE UP ANGEL!' He screamed, Addinson's parents were currently living THEIR nightmare. The wife opened her eyes and looked around. Terror was evident in her eyes as she scanned the room again, she cried hysterically as her husband hugged her_

_"W-WHY I-I-IS THIS HAP-PPENING TO M-ME?" She screamed, Addinson flinched at the sounds of her mothers cried and her fathers cooes. _

_"Don't worry honey...I-I kill him!" He spat out, Addinson shivered and tears brimmed her eyes. Thomas creaked through the door and wrapped Addie in a hug_

_"Don't worry Addie, everything will be fine' He whispered trying to help his sister. Her mothers cried hushed down to sniffles and quiet sobs. Addie knew that Thomas was lying to her..._

_"NOOOOOO!" Her mothers cries filled the air again, Addie wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up_

_"MUMMY?" She shouted, father must've left. She walked into her mothers rooms and widened her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as the blood was all over the walls. Her mother turned to her and cried hared_

_"Addinson go" She commanded weakly_

_"But-"_

_"GO NOW ADDIE!" She shouted. Addie whimpered and ran into her room. She knew that the matter would get worse and that nothing would be able to stop the evil that followed her mother. _

_"David, we need to get away from here" Her mother's hushed whispered filled the air. _

_"What do you mean Angel?" Her daddy replied_

_"This place it's-it's...evil" Her mother hissed the last word, her father chuckled _

_"That's silly hun" Her father answered_

_"Is this silly...Is this silly!...IS THIS SILLY" Addinson peeped her head sround the cornor and saw the scares all over her mother stomach. Her father sighed_

_"What about Tommy...Addinson?" He asked looking her mother straight in the eyes_

_"We need to see my father, he can help-"_

_"HOW ANGEL...No one can help! The best thing to do is to try and get on...for Tommy and Addie's sake' Her mother laughed hysterically_

_"NORMAL! We can't! I'll die soon David...DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"_

_Addie jumped and cried herself to sleep. _


	34. Chapter 35

_**A/N Thank you Jinxed Just In Time for reviewing, I was thinking about making it a lot more darker then usual because it's suppose to be a horror as well ;) I hope that you liked the darker parts of it though :)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Addie**_

I finally understood what was going on, Freddy hurt my mother, On the night of my parent's death they were supposed to see my granddad. I felt tears brim my eyes, Freddy did this!

Freddy killed my parents!

He's trying to kill me!

He's trying to kill Jason!

I growled, I would make him pay for everything he did, how many kids he has killed and every soul he has haunted. I knew this was my fight and I had to kill him...for my parents. I walked towards Jason's working room to see that it was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows 'Where could her be?' I thought, maybe he was out killing campers. I shrugged and left it alone. Maybe the whole Freddy situation was getting to him like it was getting to me. I sat down infront of my desk and looked out of the window. The reflection showed a weaker me, the bags coloured the skin under my eyes and my cheek bones were highlighted because of the lack of sleep and eating. I knew I had to sleep but fear ran through my veins

'Maybe he'll leave me alone?" It sounded more like a question, I knew that he wouldn't. He wants to play games with me, I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head in-between them.

'_I sat up and looked around, I stood up and yawned. I slumped over and trudged towards the front door...'A walk might make me feel better' I opened the wooden door to be met with the biting, icy wind. I shivered and rubbed my arms in a frail attempt to keep warm. My jaw chattered as the wind blew again. I observed my surroundings, waiting for something to happen. I tried to keep quiet as possible trying to see if I could hear anything, anyone but only the sound of birds entered my ears. Goosebumps appeared as I felt a warm, ghostly breath caress the back of my neck, I glanced behind me to see nothing. I shook my head, probably the lack of sleep getting to me! I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see a black figure_

_"Jason!" I grinned wildly and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I frowned when he didn't respnd "Jason, what's up...honey?" I asked and pulled back. I screetched when I saw the burnt face of Freddy, I pulled away and watched Freddy chuckle. My eyes turned glossy as the tears of fear brimmed them. I backed up into a tree and yelp as his chuckles yet filled the sinister atmosphere again. I whimpered when Freddy's gloved hand stroked my cheeks leaving pearls of blood to run down my cheek. I winced when the familiar stingy sensation came back. _

_"P-Please s-s-stop" I begged and flinched at my weak voice. His response was a snarl and a cruel grin. His tall frame toward over my tiny, fragile frame like a cat over a mouse. The hunt began as I tried to scream, I flinched as he roughly back handed me to the floor. The matalic, tangy taste filled my lip, the warm substance fell down my chin and into my mouth. I swallowed the blood and wiped my lip, ignoring the pain. I tried to scurry away on my hands and knees but the tall figure shadowed over me. The wind was knocked out of me as his polished show collided with my stomach. I greedily breathed in oxygen, trying to rid the horrid feeling in my stomach. Freddy's cold hard gaze met mine as his thin lips turned up showing his yellow teeth. _

_"C'mon Kitty Kat, you can do better then that!" He wanted to play, he wanted to mess with my head. I tried to reach a rock hoping that it would help me escape, but his large foot pressed on my scraped up hand. I screamed as he started to squash my hand, I heard a sickening crunch and screamed out again "SCREAM FOR ME KITTY!" I twisted my lips into a thin line, not letting any sound escape, he raised in eyebrows in mock suprise and lifted his foot up. He brought it down with much more force_

* * *

><p>I screamed and sat up, the pounding of my pulse was in time with the pounding pain in my hand. I hissed when I put pressure on it, I looked around realising I was alone. I sighed deeply, relieved that he wasn't around. I remembered the gluttonous gaze he held, he was gluttonous for control and pain.<p>

"Jason?" My scratchy voice filled the cold air, I felt alone. I cast my gaze down 'Where on Earth was he?' I asked

'Addinson I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't hel-' Karma's frantic voice rushed.

'It's fine, its his dream world. No-one can stop it' I replied. I wanted to leave, to run away and never come back. I finally understand why my mother wanted to run away. I was dragging Jason in this, Jason would only get hurt and I couldn't stand that to happen. The guilt would be unbreable, my heart would be crushed

"I'm sorry Jason" I whispered out loud

"**What did you do now?**" His joking voice asked, I felt my spirits lift up and my lips turn up slightly into an almost smile. I didn't turn around to face him and I knew he was frowning "**What's wrong?**" I turned around

"Freddy..." I whispered "H-he killed my parent's a-and h-h-hurt me" I faced him

"**What did he do?**" I felt annoyed at his obliviation of the issue at hand.

"What do you think!" I spat out, I calmed down slightly "He did what he's good at...being a nightmare" _**(A/N No pun intended guys! *Wink*) **_

"**Addinson, we need to beat him**" I rolled my eyes, no duh idiot!

"I know Honey!" I kissed his cheek

"**I need to talk to Karma**" I raised an eyebrow

"Why? Some sort of game plan" I grinned and he nodded "Fine" I sighed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma<strong>_

Time to come out and play. I glared up at Jason

"What? Come to shout at me about not protecting Addinson!" I spat out.

"**Yeah! Why is she hurt?**" I growled

"Jason, I can't take over when it's in HIS world! He control everything that happens! If he wants me to take over he'll make me!" He growled, angry at me and his self "AT LEAST I'M ACTUALLY THERE FOR HERE" I screamed

"**What's that suppose to mean?**" He shouted back

"IT MEAN'S THAT WHEN SHE WOKE UP THIS MORNING YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HELP HER!" I screamed louder

"**I WAS OUT!**" I snarled

"DOING WHAT? KILLING? THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD AT!" He lifted his hand up "I dare you!" My voice held warning "What will Addinson say about you slapping her body?" I asked. I felt a tinged of over protectiveness shake my voice. We glared for a good two minutes before he sighed

"**I just don't like her getting hurt**"

"The way you've been acting buddy boy is going to end up killing her" Before he could reply I went back home.


	35. Chapter 36

_**A/N HEY GUYS! Thank you to my faithful reviewer **__Jinxed Just In Time __**and **__Phantom Of The Night 117__**! I don't own anything in this except Addie! :) I decided to make this chapter strictly Jason and Addie, no Jason, no Karma...just Jason/Addie :)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>She sauntered over to him, her lustful eyes stared back at him as she smirked. She sat down on the creaky bed and raised an eyebrow. Jason gulped as she crawled over to him.

"What's wrong Jason?" She whispered, her voice was low and smooth. It sent shivers down his spine

"**N-Nothing**" His voice sounded hoarse and rough. He looked at her white, line nightgown and felt blood rush to his face.

"You know Jason, I've missed you" She whispered, tracing her finger on his chest. She really liked the fact that Jason didn't really...bath.

"**I've been here the whole time**" He frowned not really understanding

"I've missed your caresses" She sat on his lap "You warm arms wrapped around my waist" She wrapped her arms around his neck, he looked down and swallowed "And your sweet kisses" She whispered the last part and pressed her moist lips onto his dry, cracked ones. She really did miss him, the feeling of him touching her, the smell of him and his crooked lips on hers.

"**Well you could've just asked**" He whispered back, she staddled him and started trailing kissed down his neck

"I shouldn't have to ask" She tutted him in a husky voice, she was suprised at her voice.

"**Hmmm maybe we should fix that**" He smiled sweetly and she began nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Maybe we should" Her warm breath hugged his skin as he shuddered. She shifted slightly and he moaned

"**Addie**" His voice sounded hoarse as she gentally rocked. The friction between the two clothing was unbearable, he just wanted to rip the clothing off. It was like a barrier, it hurt so bad.

"W-What?" She asked, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. He growled as she rocked faster, his breathing grew shallower and she moaned loudly. He gripped her hips harshly, Jason never really did any of this...stuff in his life. A shot of pleasure made him tremble

"**Faster**" He grunted, she yelped as the grip on her hips tightened

"J-J-Jason" She called, he closed his eyes. His only thoughts was on the warmth that traveled through-out his body. She was breathing raggedly. No he couldn't do this now

They couldn't do this now

He had to make this moment special, magical and amazing. He wanted to suprise her, take her out. Be a gentleman, that's what his mother use to tell him, girl's love a gentleman. So he had to stop her. He pulled her away from the Family Jewels.

"**N-Not here, not now**" She felt the sting of rejection hit her

"What did I do wrong?" She looked around from him, tears brimmed her eyes

"**I want to make this special and magical. Not while Freddy is after you**" He gentally pushed her of his lap and looked down at her. He felt worried, she sniffled and kept her gazed down cast. She felt unwanted, even though Jason told her why it didn't mean it didn't hurt. The only sound was the wind that harshly blew against the window, she looked outside the window and let her hair fall over her face. She knew it was stupid to cry like this but she just felt like he didn't want to. He gave her a valid reason to why he wanted to wait but she just felt frustrated.

"O-OK you're right, it has to be special" He frowned

"**Why are you crying?**" She kept her head down

"I'm not" She reasoned out, he knew better and hugged her.

"**Don't you think for one second that I don't want to because I do. I want you more then you think, it took all my strength to stop you**" He tilted her head up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips making her forget about why she was crying.

"Yeah, I want everything to be special because you deserve special" He chuckled and kissed her again.

"**I promise one day, but not today**" She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know that you're gutted about no 'Friendly lovin'' but I can't write them, so here's a view on what 'stuff' they will be up too :) I hope that you've all enjoyed this...I will be finishing this soon and writing a sequal!**_

_**YAY SEQUAL!**_

_**I'm thinking about doing a suprise ending! I know what I have planned and I am sticking to it ;) *WINK* **_


	36. Chapter 37

_**A/N THANK YOU TO JINXED JUST IN TIME AND PHANTOM OF THE NIGHT 117 FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE AWESOME!**_

_**Also thank you Jinxed Just in time for getting the sequal idea spot on because I was just thinking of doing that :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADDIE<strong>_

I tilted my head back to look at the stormy sky above me, I frowned slightly and grimaced. I saw Jason's dark figure in the background killing someone, I turned around and walked over to Jason.

"Jason, please" I whispered, he tilted his head and dropped the dead body on the ground "About that issue last night, I-I need to talk to you" I walked into the Cabin and waited for him to finish the 'problem' off. I sat down on the bed and waited patiently thinking about what I was going to say. He walked in, his heavy footsteps echoed through out the room. He sighed and sat on the bed "What if he never leaves us alone...me alone?" I whispered looking at my clasped hands. He went to hug me but I held my hand out, I knew I would re-think everything through again and I didn't want to do that "What if he keeps on doing this to me? What if he keeps on trying to tear us apart?" I felt my eyes sting, he attempted to hug me again but I pushed him away. I didn't dare look into his eyes, I was afraid I'll see the rejection and hurt "He wont leave us Jason, h-he can't die...you should know this by now. He's a dream demon" I let more tears escape "He's trying to kill me Jason" I cried harder "He will never leave me alone a-and I don't want you to get hurt" He held his hand out but let it drop to his side "Do you know what it feels like? To be watched like some sort of prey?" Jason looked down too, he does know how it feels "I-I'm just a useless wreck, I can't defend myself from Freddy when you're gone, Karma can't defend me in my dreams...there's no point" I stood up and wiped the tears away "That's why I've decided to fight Freddy" Jason stood up as I glanced at him "...alone Jason" I went to walk out but he roughly grabbed my bicep and pulled me back on the bed "Let me go Jason! I HAVE to do this-"

"**Are you really that stupid! You're running straight into the cats trap! Are you purposely trying to kill yourself!" **He shouted, shaking me like a crazy person. I hit at his chest but he grabbed my wrists and narrowed his eyes "**I am NOT loosing you Addie, you're all that I have left" **I looked down

"I'm selfish, I should have never pulled you into this" I whispered

"**You are selfish, you are selfish for trying to kill yourself**" I tilted my head in confusion "**Do you realise what would happen if I lost you, if Karma lost you or if my mother lost you?**" I looked down

"You'll survive" I muttered

"**I wouldn't Addie, I maybe dead but you made me feel alive. You made me feel warmth inside, you made me feel weak at times but strong at the same time**" I stared into his eyes "**Do you know how that makes me feel, I haven't felt like this in decades and now you, a small fragile girl, shows up from nowhere and changes everything?**" I stood up "**Addie, J-just be careful, I will let you fight Freddy...but not alone**" I glanced around uncertainly

"I'm just going for a walk" He tilted his head, before he could respond I ran out the room.

Do you know the last thing I thought?

_**I love you Jason Voohees**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN HOPE YOU ENJOYED, EPIC BATTLE NEXT BOOM!**_


	37. Chapter 38

_**A/N HEYYYYYYY EVERYYYOOONNNEEEE! ;) Thank you Phantom of the Night 117 for reviewing :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addinson<strong>_

The floor felt damp underneath me, I stared at the lake and shook my head.

"I love you Jason" I whispered, I stood up and walked over to the dock.

'What are you doing Addinson?" Karma asked

"I'm just sitting by the lake" I whispered, I sat down on the wooden dock and watched the sun starting to fall. I smiled gently and laid down. I watched the clouds slowly make their way across the sky

* * *

><p><em>'Before I knew it I was back at my old house, my home. I glanced at the blue sky infront of me and smiled<em>

_"That looked like a dragon" I whispered and looked at my brother. I felt the grass tickle my legs and I sighed contently. His deep chuckle was heard_

_"No it doesn't" He argued back, I looked at him and stuck my tounge out_

_"Does too" _

_"Does not"_

_"Does too"_

_"Does not"_

_"Does t-" Before I knew it, he was tickling me "S-STOP I-I-IT" I screamed while laughing. He grinned as his eyes shined with amusement_

_"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, I screamed again. I dribbled slightly_

_"I-I'll tell m-mommy!" I shouted, I began giggling again "MOMMY!" I shouted, I saw the brunette woman come out with a dish and a towel in her hands_

_"Tommy, stop it. You know she doesn't like that" She said with a grin. She turned and winked at me_

_"Sorry mom" He pulled away from me and held out his hand "C'mon Ad's" He grinned as I pouted. I put my small hand in his and got myself up' _

That was in the Summer, when I was 7. He was always an awesome older brother!

_'"Tommy?" I asked_

_"Hmm" He hummed glancing at me_

_"Why are there so many stars?" I tilted my head and stared up at him. He sighed and spun on his chair to face me._

_"Well because..." He looked outside the window "Well, when people go to heaven they like to watch over their loved ones, so they become a star..."He faded out_

_"Tommy?" I poked him and snapped him out of his daze "Do you think mommy and daddy are watching us?" I asked, feeling confused._

_"I don't think, I know they are watching us" I smiled and I saw his eyes light up_

_"Tommy?" I asked_

_"Hmmm" He went back to writing his english essay_

_"Will we get to see mommy and daddy some day?" I asked, he looked down_

_"Yeah, but it'll take a while" I inhaled a breath and smile_

_"I love you Tommy" I hugged his waist, he looked mildly suprised but hugged me back_

_"Right back at 'cha kiddo" He messed up my hair "Now, go and do your homework" I nodded and ran into my room' _

I probably never admitted it but Thomas was the best older brother I could ever wish for.

* * *

><p>'<em>"Mr Jenkins?" I walked up to the big, wooden desk and stared up at my teacher. He looked down<em>

_"Yes Addinson" His hoarse voice replied_

_"Can you tell me another story?" I asked and tilted my head_

_"Of course, which one?" I smiled brightly and squealed_

_"The one about the evil witch and the flying horse" He chuckled_

_"That is your favourite isn't it?" I nodded and sat back down at my desk. I blocked out the sound of children going home and listened to his voice "Well once upon a time there lived a wicked witch, she was very lonely. One day she walked into the woods..." I smiled conently, I was never the 'normal' child. I stayed behind school every night to listen to Mr Jenkins tell me stories, it was the only was I could...escape I guess. His voice held so many emotions that made you get lost in your imagination "...The end" I stood up and clapped quickly._

_"That was amazing" He chuckled_

_"Addinson, I gues it's time for you to go home" I glanced around uncertainly, I didn't want to go home!_

_"O-Okay" I walked out of the classroom "See you tomorrow Sir!" I shouted as I ran out of the building and looked around' _

Mr Jenkin's was my favourite teacher and only REAL friends. Unfortuantly, he died two week's before school ended.

_'"Daddy?" The brunette man turned around and smiled down at me_

_"Yes Princess?" He asked_

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked after reading Alice in Wonderland_

_"What?" He asked chuckling_

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk? I'm curious?" I asked him_

_"I don't know, do you know?" I shook my head and looked down_

_"I'm never going to find out" I sniffled, he picked me up and kissed my cheek_

_"Do you know what I say? If you don't know the answer...create you own" I giggled and nodded wiping the tears away "Run along now, I want an answer soon" _

I never did give him the answer, I'm still figuring it out. I smiled and looked down.

"I'm coming to get 'cha Freddy" I grinned and closed my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>'"<strong>_**Why are you here?" HIS voice asked, I turned around and saw him casually leaning against a tree in the distance.**_

_**"You killed my parents" I took a step towards him "Why?" I whispered, he only grinned "WHY?" I screamed. The bird fluttered away from their nests in terror. It was silent for a second before he took a breath**_

_**"Your mums a BITCH" He spat out the words **_

_**"W-What"? I was taken back **_

_**"She promised!" He screamed and slammed his fist against the tree**_

_**"What did she promise Freddy?" I asked taking a step towards him**_

_**"That she would leave HIM" I frowned**_

_**"W-What, m-my father?" I asked**_

_**"Bingo!" He looked down "She said that she would leave him...for me" I felt bile rise in my throat **_

_**"Y-Y-YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed at him, my head started to pound. He chuckled**_

_**"No I'm not, even ask her yourself" I heard something splash behind me, I turned around and saw the blue face of my mother. I gasped and fell back, she grabbed my ankle with her decaying hand and she grinned. I screamed when I saw the magots in her bloodied mouth. I tried to kick her face, one of her eyes was inpaled with a sharp wooden plank, her other eye was white with no pupil. I closed my eyes and punched my fist out to be met with something slimey. I opened my eyes and saw my hand was INSIDE my mums head, so that must mean that I was touching her...brain? I wailed and pulled my fist out. I closed my eyes and held my fist tight to my chest. Freddy chuckled behind me "Go on ask her" I kept my eyes tightly closed "ASK HER!" He roared, I yelped and opened my eyes**_

_**"D-D-Did y-y-you" I inhaled a shakey breath "NO" I screamed and tried to run away but his arms were locked tightly around my waist, he pulled my air and I froze**_

_**"Ash her now" His deathly calm voice hissed**_

_**"D-Did you p-p-promise F-F-FR-HIM that y-y-you wa-aas going tt-to l-leave d-d-dad?" I asked, she nodded and I shook my head "THIS ISN'T REAL!" I screamed, he threw me to the ground and suddenly my vision went black**_

* * *

><p><em>Karma<em>

_**I glared up at Freddy**_

_**"What do you want?" I spat at him "I was trying to have some peace" I growled, he tutted me and pulled my hair**_

_**"You know what I want" He growled back at me. **_

_**"Freddy that was years ago...YEARS AGO FREDDY! GET OVER IT! SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU" He cruelly laughed**_

_**"Yes she did"**_

_**"ARE YOU DELUSIONAL!" I screamed in his face**_

_**"SHUT UP" He slapped me around my face but I kept my balance**_

_**"She didn't or does she want you Freddy, she said those things to get you to leave Addinson alone...don't you understand that" My voice sounded like I was talking to a little child, he shook his head **_

_**"Lies" He whispered**_

_**"She's only loved David, she will only love David. What you thought you two had, it wasn't real. She was just doing her job to save the family" I felt his grip tighten in my hair but continued "That night when you confessed your love to her, do you know what she felt?" His grip tightened more "Hatred, she hated you Freddy and she will even in her afterlife!" **_

_**"Lies" He said louder, finding his voice**_

_**"She's with David now Freddy, David will never let go off her. You maybe strong and powerful but he'll have something you don't have Freddy and that..." I stared into his eyes "Is love" He snarled and pushed me harshly onto the dock once again. I laughed coldly "You honestly think that dying would bother me Freddy, I WANT to die!" I hysterically laughed "I'll then get to be with Thomas, Angel and David, you'll never see me again" I knew he had some sort of a obsession with me and Angel. He loves Angel but he has some sort of connection with me...we go waaaaayyyy back in the day. **_

_**"SHUT UP" He clawed at me but I moved back**_

_**"GO ON FREDDY IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" I shouted, trying to buy time. He tried to claw me again "STUPID AREN'T YOU! NO ONE LOVES YOU FREDDY, YOUR WIFE DIDN'T! YOUR KID'S DON'T!" Ah low blow under the belt**_

**1 point to Karma**

**Nil to Freddy**

_**He kicked me and I laughed even more. **_

_**"I don't feel pain Freddy" I grinned and saw the annoyance on his face**_

_**"You will after your done with me!" He kicked me again but I rolled out of the way. I stood up and grabbed his shoulder**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the real world. He kicked my in my ribs, I yelped and fell to the floor.<p>

"JASON!" I shouted, he needed to kill Freddy afterall I couldn't do it on my own. I blocked yet another punch "JASON GET YOUR GORILLA ASS OUT NOW!" I shouted, at the moment I felt the cold metal rip into my flesh. I screamed out in pain, okay maybe I lied about the whole 'not feelig pain' part. He chuckled coldly and stabbed me again

"Any last words" I saw Jason stood behind him

"See you in hell bitch" I spat out as he stabbed me for the last time, I choked on some blood as he dropped my worthess body to the ground. Do you want to know the first thing I thought...

'_"Addinson, you better be careful" I stared back at her house, she giggled and walked over the bridge_

_"I'll be fine Karma" She giggled again and swayed slightly to the right._

_"I swear if you die, I'll go to heaven and kill you again for your stupidness" She rolled her eyes at me and carried on walking_

_"I'll be fine!" She sighed and carried on walking._

_"You better be" I mumbled_

_"What? No-one likes a mumbler" She joked, using my own saying against me_

_"Shut up and concentrate" She nodded and held her arms out straight to keep her balance._

_Her right foot slipped and she screamed, I flinched and took over just in time to cling onto the bridge_

_"Stupid girl" I muttered at I pulled myself up._

_That was the day I thought I first lost Addinson_

Do you want to know the last thing I thought

_**I love you Addinson**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I hoped you enjoyed it, the second part will come soon! :)**_


	38. Chapter 39

_**A/N HEYYYY!**_

_**Jason: Can you come up with any better intros?**_

_***Look's down ashamed* No, sowwy**_

_**Addie: Shhhh it's okay**_

_**Me ANYWAY! Thank you Jinxed just in Time for reviewing and I will remember the punctuation on the end of sentences :) And thank you Phantom Of the Night 117 for reviewing also! :)**_

_**Jason: She doesn't own anything**_

_**Me: Not even Addie?**_

_**Jason: Not even Addie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karma<strong>_

Pain. Pain and blood was all I could see and feel in that moment. I heard grunts and shouts but I didn't care. I blocked the sound out and all I could hear was my uneven breathing. It was strange, it felt as if I was...floating? I closed my eyes slowly and opened them, I didn't have the energy to move, to try to save myself. I glanced around one last time before my vision went blurry, I inhaled one last breath and fluttered my eyes closed. Darkness took over my body, I felt the violent tugs and pulls on my body

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<strong>_

_So lately, been wondering Who will be there to take my place? _

_When I'm gone, you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_C__ould you make it on your own?  
><em>

**"Addie? Wake up honey**" I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Jason?" I gulped at the sharp pain in my throat.

"**How are you feeling?**" I glanced around uncertainly.

"Fine...w-what happened?" Jason sadly smiled and stroked my hair away from my face.

"**Freddy, he...he killed Karma**" I took a sharp breath and froze.

"W-What?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"**She died...trying to save you**" I shook my head, not believing that she was gone.

"No" He kept his firm gaze on me, I shook my head again "No!" I raised my voice, I ignored the sore sensation in my throat. Jason sighed and I saw the truth in his eyes "NO!" I screamed, finally letting all my bottle up anger and despair inside out. I thrashed at him feeling angry, not at him but myself "It's my fault- All my fault" He pulled my into a hug.

_If i could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"**You did the right thing**" I narrowed my eyes.

"What? Like let Karma Die? By killing her!" I spat at him, he sighed and removed his mask that was all scraped and cut up.

"**You didn't kill her. Freddy did**" I LED HER TO HER OWN DEATH! I let out a pained sob and Jason went to hug me.

"Please don't, I-I don't deserve you" I whispered, it was like a broken record. He rolled his eyes and growled slightly.

"**Would Karma want you moping about? No she wouldn't! She knew what she was getting herself into and she wanted to help you!" **I nodded, I kept my face blank. I couldn't be bothered to argue back, even if she did know it doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it. I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face.

_And maybe I'll work out _

_A way to make it back some day _

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your ways _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you_

"You're right" He widened his eyes.

"**I am?...I mean I am**!" I let out a breathless chuckle and kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing" I whispered in his ear making him shiver.

"**You are gorgeous**" He caress my left cheek, I moved closer to his hand and smiled contently.

"Thank you" He raised an eyebrow.

"**For what?**" I giggled and sat on his lap.

"Everything, it may sound cheesy but you've made my life better. Without you I'd still live in the continuous circle of being hit by my brother and...well just being unhappy. You're like my dark night in shining armor. My Godzilla" I stared into his eyes and saw happiness in them. I leaned in and felt his warm breath on my lips. He stopped and I raised a questioning eyebrow.

_If I could, then I would_

_ I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Run away with my heart _

_Run away with my hope run away with my love _

_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on in your heart, in your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

"**You sure?**" He asked, I nodded and kissed his lips.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be" He nodded and kissed me again. I leaned back and laid down with him on top. He trailed his sweet kisses down my neck and stop on my collar bone. He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go whatever you will go _

_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go whatever you will go _

_I'll go whatever you will go_

"**I love you**" I felt the warmth spread through my body as he pressed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you too" I breathed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I do not own the song 'where you will go' by Charlene Soraia (Originally by The Calling). I hope that you've enjoyed the story! The sequal will be coming very soon! I wanted to do a special thanks to all my reviews that stuck byt this story :)**_

_**So thank you to**_

_Jinxed Just In Time _

**_And_**

_Phantom of the Night 117_

**_For sticking by this story, I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story :)_**

**_Thank you to my very fisrt reviewer_**

_Devil's Favourite Daughter_

**_And special thatnks to EVERYONE who has reviewed and read this story. I couldn't have done it without you all! So that's why I'm doing a sequal :) _**

**_I wanted Jason and Addie to have about three children...that's where you guys come in. All you have to do is either PM me or Review this story _**

**_The baby name:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Nickname:_**

**_Eye colour:_**

**_Hair colour:_**

**_Physical appearance:_**

**_Date of Birth:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_I will start the sequal in th Christmas break :)_**


End file.
